Un patron beau comme un dieu : Emmett McCarty
by Sabou2607
Summary: Lorsque le grand et puissant Emmett McCarty à le coup de foudre pour Olivia Day. Que ce dernier vois en elle, ce qu'il a toujours voulu... oui, mais si elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie? Si lui était déjà fiancé ? Si Emmett avait trop souvent dans la vie? Une famille avec un lourd secret... La vie et les choix que l'ont prend sont-ils toujours les meilleurs?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous :)**

**voici le premier chapitre d'une longue liste (du moins je l'espère)**

**je vous avez promis une suite d'un patron beau comme un dieu... **

**le 1er était Edward Cullen... alors voici le tome 2 : Emmett Cullen !**

**deux histoires différentes évidement !**

**merci a vous on se retrouve en bas. **

**je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

**Sabrina**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Assis sur le petit banc en pierre, je regardais discrètement la jeune mère jouer avec son très jeune enfant. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais aperçu. Elle s'amusait à le pousser sur la balançoire de son jardin. À quelques pas de moi. C'était une semi-intimité agréable à regarder. Une personne se posta à mes côtés et fit glisser difficilement une bière dans ma main.

- **_Tu risques d'attraper froid, petit frère._**

Ma mâchoire se contracta brusquement. Je n'aimais pas que Zack me rappelle tout le temps ce fait. Cela me rappelait trop à mon goût que je n'avais plus de petit frère, moi. Ce qui me compressait le cœur à chaque fois.

Je pris une longue gorgée de bière, sous le regard inquiet de mon frère, Zack. On se voyait au moins une fois par semaine et généralement c'était dans une de mes villas. Aujourd'hui, nous étions dans ma villa de Vancouver au Canada. Un dépaysement presque total avec ma ville. De plus nous n'étions qu'à deux heures trente de voiture. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme.

- **_Comment se porte ma nièce?_** quémandai-je lentement.

- **_Très bien. Maman la couvre un peu trop de cadeaux en tout genre, _**souffla-t-il doucement, **_mais sinon tout va bien. _**

- **_En parlant de cadeau, tu as reçu le mien?_**

Zack hoche la tête, avant de boire une longue gorgée.

- **_Ouais... ma femme a failli avoir une attaque._**

Je ris malgré moi.

- **_Je me souviens très bien que petit tu rêvais d'avoir ton propre poney... je me suis dit que ta fille devait rêver dans avoir un aussi,_** me moquai-je.

Il roula des yeux avant de rire avec moi.

- **_Tu devrais nous rendre visite Emmett. C'est cool de se faire ses réunions entre mecs, mais ma femme commence à se demander si je ne la trompe pas._**

Je ne pouvais que la comprendre. D'ailleurs ma propre copine se posait des questions. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'attrapai mon téléphone et récupérai le numéro dans mon répertoire. La voix chantonnante de ma belle-sœur me tira un sourire.

- **_Allo?_**

- **_Bonjour Perry, c'est Emmett. _**

Un petit silence s'en suivit.

- **_Allo?_**

- **_Tu n'es pas censé être avec mon mari, Emmett?_**

Sa voix inquiète me motiva à ne pas faire trainer la conversation.

- **_Si... je te le passe dans trois minutes. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour le poney. Je voulais juste faire plaisir à ma nièce. _**

- **_Ce qui lui aurait fait encore plus plaisir, c'est d'avoir son oncle pour ses dix ans, Emmett,_**

prends ça dans les dents Tonton Memett!

- **_Je viendrai bientôt._**

- **_Sans ta copine de préférence, monsieur Parfait._**

- **_Promis!_** rigolai-je, avant de donner le téléphone à mon frère moqueur.

Il l'attrapa facilement et fila de nouveau dans la villa, pour avoir plus d'intimité. J'enviais la vie de famille de mon frère. Il s'était marié à une femme fantastique. Nous la connaissions depuis l'enfance. Leur premier baiser remontait à leur seize ans. À dix-huit ans, mon frère demanda Perry en mariage, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Deux ans plus tard, la petite Brooklynne venait au monde. Une enfant absolument merveilleuse.

Au début, j'avais été très présent pour eux. Puis, les choses avaient changé. J'avais quitté le Canada pour les États-Unis. J'étais entré dans la société d'Edward. Je n'avais plus quitté mon bureau. Mon travail avait pris de la place. Toute la place et je m'étais éloigné des choses essentielles de la vie. La famille.

Je retournai dans la maison en même temps que la mère et son enfant. Je ne connaissais rien d'eux, sauf que nous étions voisins. Et cela me suffisait. De plus je ne venais ici que très rarement... pourtant, j'appréciais cette maison. Vancouver. Surtout en automne, lorsque les feuilles orange recouvraient tout le jardin.

Cette maison n'était pas extraordinaire. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est la plus simple de toute celle dont je disposai. Une maison qui me rappelait mon enfance. Je n'avais effectué aucun travail pour le moment et ne comptait pas en faire dans l'immédiat. Elle était parfaite comme ça.

Ici, je n'avais aucune aide extérieure. Je faisais tout moi-même, y compris le ménage. C'était un peu le retour aux sources. À l'ancien Emmett McCarty. Seulement deux chambres en plus de la mienne. Une salle de bain. Un salon. Une pièce à vivre et une cuisine. D'accord, le jardin à l'arrière était assez grand et pouvait donner suite à des agrandissements. Rien d'extraordinaire ne comparé à mes autres propriétés. Mais étrangement, c'était ici que je me reposais le plus.

J'attrapai une poêle et fis glisser un filet d'huile d'olive. Je m'attaquai par la suite aux oignons et aux poivrons. L'odeur alléchante des steaks sur le feu dû faire venir mon frère.

- **_Tu vas encore me faire prendre des kilos,_** grommela Zack en prenant place sur le tabouret autour de l'ilot central.

Je roulai des yeux attrapant deux assiettes dans les placards. Mon frère analysait le moindre de mes gestes ce qui me perturba un petit peu.

- **_Tu lui ressembles,_** lâcha-t-il presque comme un murmure.

Mâchoire se contracta à l'extrême, je préférai lui tourner le dos. Je savais pertinemment que Zack avait raison, mais je refusai de l'avouer. Peut-être, car Zack lui ressemblait beaucoup également. Il avait ses yeux surtout. Son putain de regard, qui me hantait toutes les nuits. Et qui me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- **_Le repas est prêt,_** grognai-je en lui donnant son assiette un peu brutalement.

Mon frère me suivit jusqu'au salon.

- **_Désolé, Em'._**

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je répondre de toute façon? À chaque fois, que le sujet revenait sur le tapis, je me braquais et la colère s'installait en moi. Une colère dont je n'arrivais pas à me détacher. Même après des années, la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Zack et moi mangions le nez fixé sur l'écran télévisé. Zack avait une fois encore choisi un film de guerre, vu que c'était prohibé chez lui avec une enfant de dix ans, croyant encore à la petite souris et au père Noël.

- **_Vous avez prévu quelques choses pour les fêtes de Noël?_** me renseignai-je l'air de rien.

- **_On se regroupe tous chez les parents._**

Cette information me broya le ventre.

- **_Elle va surement t'appeler cette semaine,_** rajouta rapidement mon frère.

- **_Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, arrête de toujours la protéger, b_**ougonnai-je.

Ma mère m'en voulait encore visiblement. C'était à moi de faire le premier pas. À moi de revenir vers elle. Cependant, une force invisible m'en empêchait à chaque fois. Le souvenir que j'ai de ma mère est délicat. J'ai quitté la maison familiale à vingt ans et je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds là-bas. Pas que l'envie n'était pas là, mais… je n'en ai pas capable. Mon père me comprenait beaucoup plus que ma mère. Peut-être pour ça que notre relation était différente. Je voyais mes parents toujours dans un lieu neutre ou dans une de mes propriétés.

- **_Tu comptes passer Noël avec nous ou avec ta fiancée?_**

- **_Je ne suis pas fiancé, _**bougonnai-je. **Juste en couple**.

- **_Elle vit avec toi?_**

- **_Ouais... _**rouspétai-je.

- **_C'est pareil mec. Manque plus que la bague! _**

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- **_Qu'en pense maman?_** questionnai-je pour me chasser l'idée de la tête.

- **_Elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je crois. _**

- **_Pourquoi?_** me renseignai-je.

Zack ne répondit pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il préféra regarder la grande scène d'action pour se donner du courage ou juste chercher les bons mots.

- **_Je crois que maman n'apprécie pas Daniela pour une seule raison,_** s'exclama-t-il en levant l'index devant lui.

Cela aurait pu me faire rire, mais je m'abstiens sinon nous allions y passer des heures.

- **_Qui est?_** dis-je le plus neutre possible.

- **_Daniela est une... croqueuse d'homme, avide d'argent!_**

D'accord, ma mère n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ma petite amie.

- **_OK, donc pas de repas de famille dans les jours à venir, _**m'amusai-je le faisant rire.

- **_Ou alors, apporte tes gardes du corps. _**

- **_La dernière fois, ils ont fui la queue entre les jambes, l_**ui rappelai-je.

Il rigola à gorge déployée, je le suivis aussitôt. Mon frère était un des rares à me comprendre et surtout à faire avec mes sautes d'humeur. La plus part du temps, je me cachais derrière ma carapace de boute-en-train et de super humoriste de l'année, mais une fois seul dans mon appartement ou avec mes amis proches, l'Emmett McCarty torturé revenait en force. Ma partie « d'ombre », gagnait tous les jours un peu plus de terrain. Ce qui m'inquiétait.

Dix-huit heures, l'heure du grand au revoir fraternel. Mon frère analysait ma voiture sous tous les angles, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

- **_Tu veux la même pour Noël?_** risquai-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

- **_Non merci, Perry me castrerait après t'avoir fait bouffer les clés de voiture._**

Il n'avait pas tort. De plus, j'avais déjà offert une voiture à mon frère et sa famille à Noël dernier. Une jolie voiture familiale, spacieuse et sûre. Le plus important pour eux et pour moi.

- **_Une nouvelle maison?_** questionnai-je joueur.

- **_Non, celle pour mon anniversaire me convient parfaitement, s_**iffla Zack avant de sourire grandement.**_ J'arrive encore à me perdre dans certaines pièces, mec. _**

Je ris grandement, l'entrainant avec moi.

- **_Bon, tu auras donc une surprise de taille._**

- **_J'ai confiance en toi, Emmett. _**

Mon frère m'attira à lui pour un câlin McCarty. Je faisais facilement deux têtes de plus que lui et mon gabarit était digne d'un ours près de lui. Zack était frêle. Un petit maigrichon à mes côtés. Seules nos expressions corporelles et nos expressions faciales étaient identiques. Zack me ressemblait. Ou du moins, je ressemblais à Zack. Il fallait juste ouvrir les yeux en grand et garder l'esprit ouvert.

- **_Fais attention à toi_**, l'entendis-je me dire avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Je fis de même après l'avoir suivi des yeux jusqu'au coin de la rue. Durant les deux heures et demie de retour, je fis un effort surhumain ou presque pour ne pas regarder mon téléphone portable. Les quelques heures que je passais avec mon frère étaient les plus précieuses de ma folle vie. Personne ne devait pouvoir gâcher ce moment. Du coup, je coupais tout le temps la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. S'il y avait urgence, Edward, T-Jay et Jasper avaient le numéro de Zack.

Mon retour dans le trafic m'irrita considérablement. Je compris très vite comme les autres automobilistes que quelques choses étaient intervenues pour arriver à mettre autant de foutoirs dans la circulation. Deux agents de police étaient venus aider à la circulation cinq bonnes minutes plus tard. J'abaissai ma vitre lorsque l'un d'eux passa près de moi.

- **_Monsieur l'agent,_** le saluai-je poliment.

Il s'arrêta près de moi, le regard vif.

- **_Monsieur McCarty en chair et en os, s_**'amusa-t-il moyennement. **_Que puis-je pour vous?_**

- **_En réalité, monsieur l'agent de police, c'est l'inverse. Puis-je vous venir en aide? _**

Il eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, mais se reprit très vite.

- **_Non. Nous n'avons besoin de rien. Les secours sont déjà sur place._**

- **_Très bien. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, d_**is-je avec sincérité.

L'homme me regarda étrangement quelques secondes avant de s'accouder à ma portière me faisant relever un sourcil.

- **Vous_ pouvez peut-être emprunter cette ruelle et tourner à gauche?_** proposa l'agent doucement.

Le message était clair : il m'offrait une sortie de secours.

- **_Merci infiniment,_** répondis-je, tandis qu'il s'écartait pour me laisser tourner à gauche.

J'empruntai alors des ruelles dont j'ignorai l'existence. J'étais en réalité en train de contourner le quartier d'affaires. Je reconnus alors une des rues, car mon prochain bar allait être implanté ici. J'en avais huit à ce moment-là et je comptais en comptabiliser dix au total avant de partir dans une autre voix... les centres de soins.

J'étais arrêté à un stop quand mon attention fut titillée par une devanture de restaurant. Assez simple pour dire vrai. Je fronçai pourtant les sourcils et regardai à l'intérieur. C'est là que je la vis. Ma copine Daniela, assise à une table du restaurant. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'avait à lui dire un homme dans la vingtaine. Je n'étais pas du genre jaloux. Loin de là. Cependant, ma curiosité était piquée. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, je pris la première à droite pour faire demi-tour. Lorsque je fus en face du restaurant à nouveau, mais de l'autre côté de la rue pour ne pas attirer son attention, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable l'appelant aussi sec.

Je la vis attraper son téléphone et le reposer devant elle. Un sourire flotta aussitôt sur mon visage. Cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Daniela était incroyable. J'avais remarqué ses derniers jours qu'elle répondait rarement à mon premier appel. Je refis un test. Elle décrocha.

- **_Oui?_**

- **_Je suis en route pour le centre-ville... tu dines avec moi? _**

- **_Euh... je ne vais pas pouvoir ce soir. Je suis avec ma sœur, mon lapin. _**

Je réprimai une grimace à ce surnom ridicule. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un lapin?

- **_Bon tant pis! À ce soir, ma puce._**

Elle coupa net la conversation. Cela me confirma mes soupçons. Daniela me cachait un truc. Je devais savoir. Je sortis de la voiture et m'élança à vive allure jusqu'au restaurant. L'homme qui m'accueillit me reconnut dans la seconde.

- **_Monsieur McCarty, c'est un immense honneur de vous compter parmi nous ce soir._**

- **_Un scotch sans glaçon, l_**ui dis-je avant de le planter dans le hall, pour rejoindre la table de Daniela et le petit minet.

J'attrapai une chaise à la table d'à côté en surprenant tout le monde et m'installai à la table qui m'intéressait. Daniela poussa un couinement horrible, pendant que l'homme rassemblait les documents devant lui avec empressement.

- **_Bonsoir! _**clamai-je en essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

- **_Que fais-tu là? _**risqua Daniela, le regard empli de peur.

- **_Et toi?_** questionnai-je en retour. **_Ta sœur à bien changé! _**lâchai-je en me tournant vers le jeune homme.

Le silence qui suivit me fit presque bourdonner les oreilles.

- **_Tu ne me présentes pas, chérie?_** fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- **_Écoute-moi avant, je t'en prie. _**

- **_Rien à foutre, m_**'énervai-je radicalement. **_D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ce type est un journaliste... alors ce que je veux savoir c'est le sujet de vos conversations. _**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Daniela.

- **_Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec le feu, Daniela. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. _**

- **_Emmett, tu ne comprends pas... je n'avais pas le choix. _**

- **_On a toujours le choix dans la vie. Et tu viens d'en faire un en me plantant un couteau dans le dos. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas toi_**, dit-elle un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Cela attira davantage l'attention des curieux assez nombreux autour de nous. Mâchoire contractée, je lui lançai un regard peu aimable. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre le fil de ses idées.

- **_Emmett, l'article ne parlera pas de toi. À aucun moment. Je te le jure._**

- **_Qui est ta cible?_** aboyai-je.

Elle resta muette comme une cape. L'homme en face d'elle, voulu intervenir, mais je l'arrêtai aussitôt de la main.

- **_Merci de rester sagement à votre place, votre tour viendra... ne vous en faites pas._**

Il en resta bouche bée. Mais, ne se démonta pas.

- **_Vous ne me faites pas peur, monsieur McCarty._**

J'arquai un sourcil, le déstabilisant.

- **_Quel est votre nom?_**

- **_Philips. Andrew Philips de People Choc Magazine. _**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, avant de revenir sur le visage strié de larme de Daniela. Cela ne me fit étrangement aucun effet.

- **_T-Jay, s_**ouffla-t-elle en sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait ni la bataille, ni la guerre.

- **_Que lui as-tu raconté sur lui? _**

- **_Tout ce que je sais, m_**armonna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Cela était vague, mais pour le moment je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment. J'attrapai mon téléphone et grognai en découvrant que ma boite mail était pleine à craquer, que j'avais dix-sept texto et vingt-neuf appels, dont cinq messages répondeurs.

Je composai de tête le numéro d'Edward sous le regard inquiet des deux personnes en face de moi. Mon bras se leva et j'attrapai le verre que m'apportait le serveur.

- **_Déjà de retour?_** souffla-t-il joueur.

- **_Ouais... et j'ai bien fait! _**

- **_Que se passe-t-il? _**

Le ton de ma voix avait dû l'inquiétait.

- **_Rien de très important... sauf que je viens juste de choper Daniela, en pleine conversation avec un journaliste avec tout juste des poils sur le menton._**

Cela sembla le contrarier vu le regard que je reçus. Edward ricana à l'autre bout du téléphone, ce qui me surprit.

- **_Ed?_**

- **_Emmett le prend pas mal, mais je suis déjà sur l'affaire... _**

- **_Explique! _**

- **_Je veille toujours sur ma famille. _**

Cela résumait bien l'affaire.

- **_D'accord, je te laisse gérer. J'ai toujours une confiance aveugle en toi._**

- **_À bientôt, mon frère. _**

Cette appellation me fit sourire. Edward voulut s'assurer que j'avais bien compris sa nuance. Je faisais partie de sa famille. Il me protègerait coûte que coûte. Visiblement Daniela était dans son collimateur depuis quelque temps et elle avait perdu contre le grand Edward Cullen.

- **_Merci, Edward. Embrasse ta femme pour moi. _**

- **_Déjà fait! s_**'amusa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Putain, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une « Bella » moi aussi? Pourquoi j'avais droit à des filles superficielles qui n'en avaient que pour mon argent. Merde. Mon regard glacial glissa sur le visage empli de larme de Daniela.

- **_Tu as deux jours pour déménager de mon appartement. _**

- **_Em..._**

Ma main claqua la table fortement faisant vibrer tous les objets dessus.

- **_Deux jours... pas un de plus! _**

Je me redressai et leur fit face de toute ma hauteur. Daniela complètement anéantie me regardait avec peur. Elle savait de quoi j'étais capable. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait fait les frais. J'avalai mon alcool d'une gorgée et quittai le restaurant au pas de course.

Merde, pourquoi ma vie était aussi chaotique?

* * *

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? **

**comment vous le pensiez ?**

**Merci de votre lecture à très vite pour la suite ! **

**sabrina **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

J'avais dormi sur le canapé de mon bureau. Une situation plus qu'inconfortable. J'étais trop grand pour dormir dessus. Trop de corpulence pour lui. J'avais mal un peu partout ce matin.

Sept heures, les yeux grands ouverts je me faufilai grâce à ma clé électronique, dans les douches de la salle de sport qu'Edward avait créé dans son ancien appartement. J'attrapai mes affaires dans mon cassier et commençai par du vélo elliptique durant une bonne heure. Avant de passer par les haltères et autres matériels pour musclés. Huit heures et demie, Jasper pointa le bout de son nez.

- **_Je suppose qu'Edward t'a déjà mis au courant?_**

- **_Effectivement. Ça va allez?_**

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, b_**ougonnai-je, alors qu'il s'installait sur un banc en face de moi.

- **_Tu comptes faire quoi? _**

- **_Avec Daniela?_**

Jasper hocha la tête un peu triste visiblement.

- **_J'ai déjà demandé à cette garce de dégager de mon appartement. Je lui ai donné deux jours._**

- **_Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir?_** risqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Il est vrai que dormir une nuit de plus sur ce divan aurait raison de mon dos. J'aurais pu prendre une chambre d'hôtel, mais les médias aurait tout de suite été averti. Or, Edward devait travailler en sous-marin pour le moment.

- **_Je vais y réfléchir. Merci, Jazz._**

- **_Nous sommes frères, ne l'oublie pas. _**

Son putain de sourire était contagieux. Il regarda tout autour de nous, vérifiant que nous étions loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Les seuls pour le moment dans la salle étaient les employés, et personnes ne parleraient sur nous au risque de voir sa vie détruite.

- **_Comment va Zack?_** murmura-t-il.

- **_Très bien. Sa petite famille aussi, r_**ajoutai-je un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Parfait. Bon je redescends... on mange ensemble à midi? _**

- **_D'accord. _**

Jasper se leva gracieusement du banc, brossant du plat de la main sa veste. Lorsqu'il passa près de moi, il me tapota le dos avant de regretter.

- **_Bien fait!_** m'amusai-je grandement.

Jasper parti, je me dépêchai de faire ma série d'haltères avant de rejoindre la douche. Je gardai toujours une tenue de rechange dans mon cassier. Au cas où l'envie de faire du sport me prenait. Neuf heures, propre comme un sou neuf et les cheveux avec quelques gouttes d'eau, je me pointai face au bureau de ma secrétaire.

- **_Bonjour, Monsieur McCarty,_** chantonna-t-elle en tendant déjà les mains avec quelques courriers ouverts.

- **_Des appels?_** questionnai-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

- **_Trois depuis huit heures. Tous de Daniela, monsieur._**

Je retiens une joute verbale assez grossière.

- **_Bloquer tous ses appels, Anita et surtout dite lui « De ne plus jamais appeler. »_**

Ma secrétaire depuis presque trois ans, en resta bouche bée.

- **_Oui, monsieur. Compris! Dois-je prévenir la sécurité que sa venue n'est plus désirée?_**

- **_Très bonne idée, s_**ouris-je en refermant la porte de mon bureau.

Anita était une secrétaire douée. Elle savait y faire avec nos dossiers. Connaissait parfaitement son travail. Au fil du temps, Anita avait appris à comprendre mon fonctionnement. Mon caractère et mes attentes. Au début ce fut très difficile pour elle. Maintenant, nous étions en très bon terme et j'aimais beaucoup lui faire des farces.

Je me mis au travail dès que mes fesses furent sur le fauteuil. Mon bureau était spacieux, grand. Bon un peu moins que celui de T-Jay vu qu'il avait récupéré le bureau de son frère. Cependant, le mien avait une meilleure vue. Derrière moi, tout Seattle. J'avais également un divan (pas fait pour dormir) et une table basse. Une grande bibliothèque également avec des livres de droits, des livres d'économies et finances, ainsi que la collection complète des voitures de sa première création à aujourd'hui. C'était un peu ma passion. Ma seule passion en plus des femmes.

À midi, Jasper m'appela pour me faire savoir qu'il m'attendait devant l'immeuble. Ma veste sur le dos, je fis un clin d'œil à Anita avant de prendre l'ascenseur privé des trois grands directeurs. Enfin, quatre avec Edward qui venait et partait comme s'il était dans un moulin.

Jasper m'attendait effectivement à l'avant dans sa splendide décapotable grise métallisée. Évidemment, beaucoup de monde regardait cette splendide voiture.

- **_En route, fou du volant. _**

Jasper ricana fortement à ma vanne avant de prendre la route faisant crisper ses pneus. Comme souvent il nous guida jusqu'au restaurant qu'Edward avait créé. C'était à mon goût, l'un des restaurants les plus beaux de la ville. Tout de pierre blanche, des végétaux qui descendait du plafond et des briques. Presque une mini jungle en plein Seattle. Et des chaises plus que confortables. Le tout pour un menu très, très raisonnable.

- **_Monsieur Whitlock, monsieur McCarty, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir._**

- **_Merci Marcel, _**fis-je dans un grand sourire lui tapotant l'épaule.

J'étais le seul à dérider un peu ce vieux Marcel. Edward l'avait fait venir du Canada pour tenir son restaurant. Nous avions droit ici à toutes sortes de spécialités canadiennes. Ce qui changeait de notre quotidien.

- **_Du vin messieurs? _**risqua Marcel, une fois qu'on fut à table.

- **_Je vous prie, Marcel, s_**ouffla Jasper le nez déjà sur la carte.

J'administrai un clin d'œil joueur à notre serveur attitré.

- **_Des nouvelles de Daniela?_**

- **_J'ai informé la sécurité qu'elle était sur liste rouge. Ma secrétaire filtre ses appels. _**

- **_Elle n'a pas essayé ton portable?_**

- **_Si... je vais devoir informer mon opérateur téléphonique et bloquer son numéro. _**

- **_Elle est incroyable cette fille. Je n'ai jamais bien accroché avec elle de toute façon. _**

- **_Tu n'accroches avec personne, Jazz! _**Lâchai-je un peu durement.

- **_Autant que toi,_** répondit-il simplement.

Jasper connaissait mon caractère. Il faisait avec et apprenait tous jours des nouvelles parades.

- **_Et d'abord, j'aime Bella._**

- **_Moi aussi, s_**ouris-je en y pensant.

Marcel arriva avec le vin rouge. Il me fit gouter.

- **_Fabuleux._**

Marcel inclina le visage, puis nous servit. Il récupéra nos commandes et tourna les talons.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas appeler Rosalie?_** s'enquit Jasper, quelques minutes plus tard.

- **_Hors de question. Je l'aime bien, mais elle est trop... enragée pour moi. _**

Jasper rigola fortement, tandis que je roulai des yeux.

- **_Je me rappelle encore les griffures sur ton dos, s_**e moqua gentiment mon meilleur ami.

- **_Complètement dingue celle-là. Je ne sais pas comment Edward fait pour la supporter. _**

- **_Comme amie, elle n'est pas trop mal,_** chantonna Jasper en sirotant son vin rouge.

Ouais... il avait raison. Rosalie était une vraie amie. Nous pouvions au moins lui donner ce point favorable.

Le retour au bureau fut plus difficile. La sécurité m'avait averti que Daniela était passé. Évidemment, il l'avait « gentiment » raccompagnée jusqu'à la sortie. Autant dire qu'elle avait dû faire une crise d'hystérie. J'étais bien heureux de ne plus faire partie de son monde maintenant. De toute façon, c'était une question de temps avant qu'elle et moi on ne se sépare. Pour ma part, c'était bien. Mais, pas exceptionnel. Daniela me donnait du plaisir dans tous les domaines, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Cependant, je ne vivais pas une histoire aussi fabuleuse qu'Edward et Bella.

- **_Personne ne me dérange durant les deux prochaines heures. J'ai du travail important à finir._**

- **_Bien monsieur,_** répondit souriante ma secrétaire.

Évidemment, cette règle ne s'appliquait jamais pour... T-Jay. Il frappa deux petits coups avant d'entrer et de refermer vivement la porte derrière lui.

- **_Mon dieu, ta secrétaire est une lionne._**

Je ris malgré moi.

- **_Je suis occupée, T-Jay._**

- **_Ouais, je sais... je voulais juste te parler quelques minutes. _**

Le frère d'Edward avança dans la pièce mal à l'aise.

- **_Je suis désolé pour Daniela._**

- **_Tu n'y es pour rien, d_**is-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. **_Elle a fait le choix de nous trahir. _**

- **_Si je gardais ma queue plus dans le pantalon, on n'en serait pas là. _**

- **_Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi,_** soupirai-je.

T-Jay grimaça, mais se détendit face à mon regard joueur.

- **_Des nouvelles d'Edward?_**

- **_Il a presque fini. Ce soir, tout sera réglé._**

- **_Génial. Ce petit con de journaliste est un peu prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Edward compte lui régler son compte? _**

- **_D'après ce que j'ai compris, tout vient de lui. Il a fait du charme à Daniela. Elle a voulu jouer un peu. Très vite, il lui a promis monde est merveille si elle complotait contre moi. Elle a accepté seulement, car il lui promettait l'anonymat. _**

- **_Vraiment rien dans la cervelle cette femme. _**

T-Jay ne put qu'être d'accord avec moi.

- **_Autre chose?_**

- **_Nop._**

Je lui montrai la porte du doigt et il sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Ce n'est qu'à quatorze heures, que je reçus des nouvelles de mon ex-copine, Daniela. Un message sur mon portable. J'allais vraiment devoir remédier à ce petit problème.

**_« J'ai récupéré mes affaires. Je t'aime malgré les apparences. _**

**_Je ferai tout pour revenir en arrière et surtout tout pour pouvoir à nouveau être avec toi. Daniela. »_**

Ce texto me donna envie de vomir. Je l'effaçai sans tarder et me remis au travail. L'esprit vif. J'étais sur des dossiers sensibles. Surtout un avec une filiale suédoise. J'allais devoir me rendre là-bas dans les semaines à venir, pour calmer et remettre à sa place le gérant Monsieur Hamilton Jr.

Ah, ses fils à papa me taper sur les nerfs. D'accord, son père était un de nos investisseurs, mais de là à imposer ses conditions et remettre en cause notre façon de travailler? Hors de question.

- **_Anita?_** criai-je assez fortement.

Ma secrétaire arriva dans le bureau dans la seconde.

- **_Monsieur?_**

- **_Rassembler une petite équipe de tête pensante… j'ai besoin d'aide pour ce dossier. _**

Elle hocha la tête et fila de nouveau derrière son bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, Anita me ramena six employés. Dont deux femmes. Tous âges entre trente et vingt ans.

- **_Prenez place, je suis à vous dans une minute, s_**candai-je en retournant à mon écran d'ordinateur.

Malheureusement pour moi, Edward arriva au même moment, avec son fils.

- **_Bonjour tout le monde, c_**hantonna ce dernier.

Son fils Anthony-Jay, dit AJ, poussa des cris très aigus en m'apercevant. Edward eut beaucoup de mal à le garder dans ses bras d'ailleurs.

- Hey champion, vient voir Tonton.

J'étais le parrain de ce petit ange. AJ venait de faire ses trois ans. Il grandissait vite pour son âge. Avec ce petit être fabuleux dans mes bras, je n'étais plus le même homme. Mes proches s'en étaient rendu compte. AJ avait ses bras dans mes bouclettes, tirant un peu dessus.

- **_Bonjour Tonton Memett._**

- **_Bonjour ma petite crapule..._**

Il tira un peu plus fort sur mes cheveux.

- **_Doucement, démon ou je fais pareille quand ta mère voudra bien t'en laisser sur le crane._** grognai-je.

Il comprenait, car il rigola et relâcha mes cheveux.

- **_Je devrai faire appel à toi quand il nous rend dingues,_** soupira Bella entrant dans le bureau.

Je fit reposer le petit bout sur ma hanche, pour le maintenir en place.

- **_Une déesse!_** soufflai-je, avant de la prendre dans mes bras avec mon bras valide.

- **_Bonjour Emmett,_** souffla-t-elle doucement.

Je l'embrassai sur le front appréciant les retrouvailles.

- **_Tu vas bien?_** chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

- **_Oui. Tout va très bien, je t'assure. _**

Bella me caressa la joue avant d'attraper son fils qui hurla son désaccord.

- **_C'était juste un petit passage express et te signaler que l'affaire est réglée,_** fit d'un ton assez neutre Edward terminant par un petit clin d'œil.

- **_Je te le confirme... tout est terminé. _**

Il inclina le visage comprenant mon sous-entendu.

- **_Tu viens diner ce soir? _**demanda Bella.

- **_Non, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail._**

- **_Demain?_** risqua-t-elle avec ses petits yeux de cocker.

- **_Le midi, si tu y tiens._**

Elle me donna un sourire extra large, avant de filer hors du bureau. AJ vraiment pas content dans ses bras. Il était en pleure le pauvre enfant.

- **_Pourquoi mon fils se comporte toujours en petit démon quand il est avec toi? _**s'inquiéta Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Je suis son oncle favori?_** risquai-je.

- **_Idiot! l_**âcha Edward avant de tourner son regard vers la bande « d'intellos » regroupé dans mon bureau.

- **_Réunion au sommet?_** s'amusa-t-il les faisant sursauter.

Les pauvres têtes pensantes essayaient de ne pas écouter, du moins de nous faire croire par tous les moyens que c'était possible.

- **_J'ai un petit souci avec la Suède,_** dis-je théâtralement en attrapant le dossier sur mon bureau.

- **_Ah, laisse-moi deviner... Hamilton Jr? _**

- **_Ouais... ce type est un emmerdeur professionnel. _**

- **_Oh oui, mais je connais un autre emmerdeur beaucoup plus doué et qui va lui faire manger la poussière. _**

Je lui fis un sourire machiavélique qui le fit rire à gorge d'éployer.

- **_Allez, j'y vais. À demain Em' et bon courage à vous tous!_**

Des « merci, monsieur Cullen » et des « au revoir, monsieur Cullen » retentir.

- **_C'est parti, on a vingt-quatre heures pour trouver une solution à ce dossier._**

La soirée allait être longue encore une fois.

*/*

Je savais de quoi j'avais envie. Et j'allais le trouver dans un des bars branchés de Jasper. Je me garai dans le parking souterrain privé et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau de Jasper. Le tout sécurisé par des codes d'accès. Il n'était pas là. Pas encore du moins. Je composai le code mural et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. La musique fit vibrer mon corps. L'ambiance était bonne en bas. Je m'accoudai à la rambarde regardant les centaines de personnes se mouvoir en bas. J'adorai cette boite de nuit. Une serveuse me repéra. Elle monta sans attendre jusqu'à l'étage et me donna une des boissons sur son plateau.

- **_Merci._**

- **_Avec plaisir monsieur McCarty. _**

Elle me fit un sourire charmeur et langoureux. Une serveuse? Non. Jasper m'en voudrait. Je reportai mon attention à nouveau sur la piste de danse. Des filles simples. Sans grand intérêt.

Je pris le temps de finir mon verre m'imprégnant de l'ambiance. Je finis par descendre pour me mêler à la foule. Quelques femmes se retournèrent dans ma direction. Certaines plus audacieuses que d'autre, virent se coller à moi. Me présenter leur poitrine sous le nez ou très serrer contre ma poitrine. Une petite brune retient finalement mon attention. Assise au bar, elle regardait la foule comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Un barman vient à moi dès que je fus accoudé.

- **_Monsieur McCarty?_**

- **_Un whisky sans glaçon. _**

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

La jeune brune tourna le visage vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- **_Votre verre est vide._**

- **_J'en ai l'impression, r_**épondit-elle.

Le barman posa mon verre et je commandai la même boisson à la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine. Peut-être un peu plus.

- **_Vous avez l'âge de boire de l'alcool? r_**isquai-je.

- **_Dans certains états, oui,_** répondit-elle dans un petit rire.

Bien. Elle ferait l'affaire pour une nuit. Et seigneur, elle combla toutes mes espérances en moins d'une demi-heure.

Nous étions en train de nous rhabiller, lorsque Jasper entra dans le bureau avec Michelle.

- **_Oups!_** souffla-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je lui fis mon petit sourire pervers avant d'embrasser « Mona » ou « Dona », sur la joue.

- **_Merci pour ce charmant moment._**

Elle sourit grandement et quitta le bureau de Jasper.

- **_Em'?_**

Je soulevai les épaules nonchalamment avant composer le code de l'ascenseur et de disparaître du regard inquiet de mon meilleur ami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour :)**

**Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud !**

**je vous souhaite bonne lecture et un bon weekend !**

**Sabrina**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Le paysage sous mes yeux était l'un de mes préférés. La grande fenêtre de mon bureau laissait entrer le soleil par vague, alors que les rayons se répercutaient sur les fenêtres des immeubles voisins. Notre immeuble était le plus imposant et le plus grand du quartier. Je n'avais heureusement aucun problème de vertige. Me détachant de cette vision, je glissai mon ordinateur portable dans sa pochette avec brusquerie.

- **_Tu essaies de t'enfuir? r_**icana Edward entrant en trombe dans mon bureau.

- **_Exact. Tu n'es pas censé vivre le bonheur absolu avec ta famille et surtout ne plus remettre les pieds ici ? _**grognai-je en sachant que si Edward Cullen bougeait son cul, jusqu'ici c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

Des raisons qui allaient détruire une de mes soirées ou un de mes weekends, je n'étais pas dupe.

- **_Exact,_** chantonna-t-il se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?_** beuglai-je en boutonnant la veste de mon costume.

Edward tendit une enveloppe blanche et je rouspétai aussitôt.

- **_Ah non... pourquoi c'est encore mon tour?_**

- **_Emmett tu es un actionnaire de la société, tu dois nous représenter._**

- **_Pourquoi T-Jay n'y va pas? _**

- **_Le petit problème de la semaine dernière avec le journaliste, lui a fait perdre un projet. Du coup, il doit se rendre à Las Vegas._**

J'arquai aussitôt un sourcil.

- **_Pour un spot publicitaire,_** rouspéta Edward. **_Je n'ai pas pu le faire changer d'avis._**

- **_C'était une super idée de le mettre à ton poste, il y a trois ans,_** bougonnai-je en attrapant brutalement l'enveloppe de ses mains.

- **_La prochaine fois, Jasper ira. _**

- **_Non, tu sais très bien que la folle a son bras, fait fuir tous nos investisseurs,_** s'indigna Edward.

- **_Pas mon problème! _**soufflai-je en sachant pertinemment que ça en était un gros.

Edward me tapota l'épaule, me remerciant du même fait.

- **_Visiblement, tu es attendu ailleurs, alors je vais... _**

Edward fit signe avec ses pouces en direction de la porte, comme un autostoppeur.

- **_Passe le bonjour à Bella de ma part!_**

- **_Pas de souci. À plus, Em'_**.

Mon meilleur pote et ancien partenaire quitta mon bureau un sourire idiot sur le visage. Était-ce ça être heureux en amour?

La sangle de ma pochette d'ordinateur sur l'épaule, je quittai mon bureau et me plantai devant celui d'Anita. Elle releva la tête très, très lentement de son téléphone portable. Un petit sourire au coin s'installa sur mon visage, tandis qu'elle me regardait comme un petit merlan frit.

- **_Oui? _**risqua-t-elle la voix fine.

- **_Je quitte le bureau. À quelle heure est mon premier rendez-vous demain? _**

Elle tourna le visage vers l'écran d'ordinateur.

- **_Dix heures! _**

- **_Parfait, à demain Anita. _**

Elle souffla de soulagement me revoyant mon bonsoir. J'arrivais presque au bout du couloir lorsqu'une idée germa dans mon esprit.

- **_Anita? _**criai-je faisant sursauter la femme près du photocopieur qui n'avait dieu que pour moi. **_Prenait votre soirée... amené donc votre nouveau copain dans un de mes bars branchés. J'offre la première tournée._**

Elle en resta bouche bée. J'entrai dans l'ascenseur mort de rire. Anita était trop prévisible. Beaucoup trop. Dès qu'elle avait un nouveau copain, elle avait le nez collé à son téléphone portable. Attendant le moindre appel ou message. J'arrivais encore à la surprendre et j'adorais ça.

Arrivé au parking souterrain, je récupérai ma splendide voiture. Enfin, mon monstre. Je n'étais pas un dingue de voiture et de luxe, mais mon moyen de locomotion était mon petit plaisir personnel.

Une série illimitée d'une Jeep noire, dont j'avais demandé plusieurs ajustements et modifications. Du coup, elle était tout bonnement unique et faite pour moi. De surcroit, mon petit bijou était une des rares voitures avec reconnaissance vocale et empreinte digitale. Si une personne mal venante s'installer à ma place sans autorisation, le signale allait directement au centre de police. Cette merveille, j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et je me donnais les moyens pour la tenir en état.

Je pris la direction de mon rendez-vous sans perdre une minute. La musique à fond, ou presque je traversais presque le trois quarts de la ville. Le type de l'agence immobilière m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar/restaurant avec de bons échos. Un petit endroit sympathique dont T-Jay m'avait déjà vanté les mérites. La devanture était faire de brique rouge et blanche. Rien à voir avec le reste du quartier. Un petit tapis rouge à l'entrée pour ne pas gâcher au tableau. Au-dessus de la porte l'enseigne avec des petites ampoules comme pour un show télé.

- **_Chelby Diner,_** récitai-je à haute voix en me garant juste en face.

J'entrai dans le bar/restaurant d'un pas léger et déterminé. J'avais rendez-vous avec le type snob d'une agence immobilière dans moins de dix minutes et j'avais encore quelques petits points à relire. Je m'installai à une table déballant mon dossier. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vint à moi. Elle était plutôt jolie. Très jolie réalisai-je après une seconde. Pas de maquillage, ou alors très léger qui ne se remarquait guère. Une tenue sobre également. Pas de talon, juste des petites sandalettes. Un pantalon noir, un débardeur de la même couleur avec le slogan posé sur un de ses seins. Ce qui attirait l'œil.

- **_Que désirez-vous?_**

Elle ne releva pas le visage vers moi. Ce qui m'intrigua.

- **_Une bière._**

- **_Une marque précise?_**

- **_Choisissez pour moi, f_**is-je charmeur.

Elle grimaça aussitôt et disparut sans attendre. Mince, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Elle retourna derrière le bar. Une femme lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. La serveuse souleva les épaules, puis secoua la tête positivement. Elle regarda sa montre avant de choper un verre et de le remplir de liquide. Une blonde. J'avais droit à une bière bonde, je préférai celle-ci. La serveuse revient quelques secondes plus tard et posa mon verre près de moi.

- **_Merci._**

Elle me regarda un instant dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui me déstabilisa, puis se dirigea vers une nouvelle table. L'homme responsable de la villa dont j'espérais avoir les clés rapidement, arriva au même moment. En avance, ce qui m'irrita.

- **_Monsieur McCarthy, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer._**

Il me serra la main et prit place en face de moi.

- **_Alors, par quoi voulez-vous commencer?_**

Il m'énervait déjà. Pas bon signe ça. Il leva la main vers la serveuse. Son visage se figea. Elle donna un rapide coup d'œil à la femme derrière le bar, qui vient aussitôt à nous. Tient, tient...

- **_Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir?_**

L'homme sursauta en tournant le visage vers la femme.

- **_Euh... un whisky, sans glaçon._**

- **_Très bien. _**

La serveuse me jeta un coup d'œil tendu, puis retourna derrière le bar.

- **_Vous venez souvent ici? _**risquai-je pour tester la température.

- **_Oui, tous mes rendez-vous sont ici. _**

- **_Pourquoi?_** risquai-je, alors que ses yeux allèrent aussitôt derrière moi.

J'avais ma réponse. Et elle ne me plaisait absolument pas.

- **_Les gens préfèrent les lieux comme celui-ci à un bureau._**

Menteur, fis-je mentalement. La femme plus âgée posa son verre d'alcool devant lui avec un peu de force.

- **_Avec ceci?_**

- **_Rien pour le moment, merci. _**

Il avait le sourire, mais cela n'atteignez pas son regard. J'avais pris ma décision. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

- **_Sexy la petite, non? _**lâcha-t-il scellant son destin.

- **_Bien... j'en ai assez vu_**, murmurai-je avant d'attraper la main qui allait prendre son verre.

Il poussa une petite plainte, lorsque mes doigts serrent fortement son poignet.

- **_Vous allez prendre vos affaires et partir._**

- **_Mais..._**

- **_Envoyez-moi une autre personne pour la vente. Si elle n'est pas compétente, je serais dans l'obligation de ne faire aucune proposition et d'aller voir ailleurs. Est-ce que vous comprenez?_**

- **_Oui,_** couina-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

- **_Bien. _**

Je relâchai sa main et me rendit compte que quelques personnes nous épiaient. Nos deux serveuses également.

- **_Une dernière chose,_** sifflai-je durement, alors qu'il était debout prêt à partir. **_Ne revenez plus ici._**

- **_Que voulez-vous dire?_** s'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Vous ne viendrez plus foutre votre petit cul d'emmerdeur dans cet endroit. _**

- **_De quel droit vous..._**

- **_Ne me poussez pas à bout,_** crachai-je en tapant du poing sur la table. **_Vous êtes un emmerdeur professionnel. Je peux sentir des types de votre espèce à des kilomètres. Revenez mettre votre nez ici et je vous jure que vous aurez à faire à moi. _**

Le sang avait visiblement arrêté de circuler dans son corps, vu la couleur que venait de prendre son visage.

- **_Je vous donne une heure pour m'envoyer une autre personne. Si personne ne vient, vous aurez perdu la vente du siècle._**

L'homme quitta les lieux précipitamment manquant de tomber. Je soufflai de soulagement, puis me massai les tempes. J'avais perdu mon sang froid à cause de ce type. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Mon téléphone sonna juste avant d'attraper mon verre.

- **_Ouais..._** grognai-je peu aimable.

J'avalais le trois quarts du verre juste après. Absolument infecte comme alcool.

- **_Houla, tu passes une mauvaise soirée? _**s'amusa presque Jasper.

- **_Un con vient de croiser ma route._**

Il ricana aussitôt.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jazz?_**

- **_Tu veux sortir? _**

- **_J'attends un conseiller immobilier._**

- **_Tu veux encore acheter? _**

- **_Faire prospérer mon fric c'est une de mes grandes passions,_** fis-je en roulant des yeux.

Au même moment, la jeune serveuse posa un nouveau verre de bière devant moi, récupérant l'autre. Elle se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- **_Celle-ci devra être meilleure,_** dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

- **_Merci,_** souris-je en reprenant ma conversation téléphonique. **_Je suis occupé Jazz, on se voit demain?_**

- **_Tu es où? _**

- **_Dans un restaurant près du boulot. _**

- **_Donne-moi l'adresse et j'arrive._**

- **_Ça dépend, si ta fiancée débarque je jure de l'étrangler._**

Jasper ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que j'avais bien du mal avec sa fiancée.

- **_Donne l'adresse!_** aboya-t-il avant de raccrocher.

- **_Vous pouvez apporter une autre bière si vous plait? Un ami va me rejoindre._**

- **_Vous comptez rester manger? _**risqua-t-elle.

- **_Euh... je ne sais pas, pourquoi? _**

- **_Vous êtes dans le coin-repas! _**

- **_Alors, nous consommerons ne vous inquiétez pas._**

Elle souleva les épaules, tournant les talons. La jeune femme devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Pas très grande. De longs cheveux bruns. Des yeux en amandes. Elle devait surement avoir des origines asiatiques. Du moins c'était très léger, mais présent. Aucun badge pour m'informer de son prénom. Elle avait une tenue basique, jean, t-shirt manche longue et des tennis blancs aux pieds. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une femme vint se présenter à moi.

- **_Monsieur McCarthy?_**

Je relevais le visage à moitié surpris de trouver une femme, grande, blonde et très bien habillée devant moi. Elle présenta sa main toute souriante.

- **_Bonsoir, je suis Sandrine Delmont. Je travaille au cabinet de vente. _**

Super, grognai-je mentalement.

- **_Que fait une Française de votre catégorie dans une petite société comme celle-ci?_** risquai-je plissant les yeux.

Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un accueil tel que le mien, surtout que sa main était toujours en l'air et que je ne comptai pas changer cela.

- **_Il faut bien commencer par quelques choses, _**dit-elle presque désoler.

Elle marquait un point. Elle n'y pouvait rien si son collègue était un sale con.

- **_Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose?_** continuai-je en l'invitant de ce fait à prendre place en face de moi.

Sandrine Delmont se montra très aimable et mes défenses se firent moins fortes. De plus, je voulais réellement la villa en dehors du centre-ville. À quelques kilomètres au nord. Une vue splendide avec grand jardin. Beaucoup d'offres étaient mises sur la table, mais moi je pouvais payer cash et surtout il aurait la notoriété après avoir effectué une vente avec Emmett McCarty.

- **_Je croyais que tu attendais un homme? _**s'amusa à moitié Jasper, me tapotant dans le dos.

- **_Salut!_** marmonnai-je en me poussant un peu plus sur la banquette, pour lui donner plus de place.

Il ne se fit pas prier et tendis la main à la femme devant nous.

- **_Jasper Whitlock pour vous servir._**

- **_Bonjour, Sandrine Delmont, s_**e présenta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Jasper m'aida en posant des questions très critiques sur la maison en vente. Ce qui allait certainement faire baisser le prix un peu plus. Jasper savait plus qu'y faire en immobilier. Lorsque les premiers clients commandaient les repas, j'en fis de même en réclamant la carte. Jasper tiqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire... pour le moment. Sandrine Delmont finit par disposer avec tous les documents nécessaires pour me faire une première proposition de prix. Jasper me regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- **_Quoi?_** bougonnai-je.

- **_Doucement Ours des cavernes. Moi, Ami pas ennemi,_** s'amusa Jasper en levant les mains en l'air.

La jeune serveuse qui débarrassait la table le regarda étrangement, puis roula des yeux.

- **_Bon, je vais rejoindre ma déesse..._**

- **_Ta folle furieuse tu veux dire? t_**ranchai-je en arquant un sourcil.

- **_Ouais... mais ça me donne plus de courage en l'appelant ainsi. _**

Jasper nous gratifia d'une grimace assez rigolote, avant de poser quelques billets sur la table et de filer rapidement.

- **_Vous ne semblez pas apprécier sa fiancée?_** entendis-je une petite voix demander une seconde plus tard.

- **_Effectivement. Michelle est le mal incarné. _**

- **_Pourquoi votre ami reste-t-il avec elle, alors?_** questionna la jeune serveuse, timidement.

- **_« L'amour aime imparfaitement »? _**récitai-je d'une voix calme et posée.

Son regard pétilla aussitôt.

- **_Vous venez vraiment de citer Jean de Sponde?_**

Ma mâchoire en tomba.

- **_Vous connaissez?_**

- **_Oui,_** dit-elle piquer au vif.**_ Je ne suis pas inculte... monsieur McCarthy! _**

- **_Ce n'est pas très juste,_** ronchonnai-je.

- **_Que je sache cela?_** cracha-t-elle vigoureusement furieuse.

- **_Non,_** m'amusai-je de son tempérament de feu, **_que vous sachiez mon identité et que je sois toujours dans le flou. _**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre durement, mais se ravisa. Elle m'offrit son plus grand sourire, puis tourna les talons. Le même anima mon visage sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne sais combien de temps, je restais assis à contempler mon café, mais la serveuse qui avait pris place en face de moi, me tira de mon étude approfondit.

- **_Il doit être froid maintenant. _**

- **_Certainement. _**

J'attrapai un sachet de sucre en poudre, versant tout le contenu.

- **_Nous_** **_allons fermer._**

Effectivement, la salle était plongée dans une semi-clarté. Aucune autre personne sauf, nous et la barman qui nous épiait ne sachant pas si elle devait partir ou non. La jeune serveuse lui fit un bref sourire et la barman quitta les lieux à moitié convaincu. Enfin en tête à tête. Touillant mon café, j'arquai un sourcil.

- **_Je tenais à vous remercier._**

- **_De? _**questionnai-je un peu surpris.

- **_Pour le type de l'agence immobilière. Il vient régulièrement avec ses rendez-vous et il est… insistant envers les serveuses._**

- **_Envers vous, surtout?_**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure m'envoyant six pieds sous terre. Elle avait un charme incroyable. Et ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. C'était le pire.

- **_Toujours pas envie de me dire votre prénom?_**

- **_Pas vraiment, s_**'amusa-t-elle.

Je la regardai profondément sans ciller. J'étais déterminé à avoir son prénom. Par tous les moyens. Elle allait vite le comprendre.

- **_Vous n'avez pas une « folle » à retrouver? _**risqua-t-elle en croissant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Mon regard s'y dirigea aussitôt. Elle vit son erreur et relâcha la pression.

- **_Désolé! _**souffla-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

- **_Aucun problème, _**m'amusai-je. **_Et pour répondre... je suis célibataire depuis... moins d'une semaine!_**

Jouer la franchise était le mieux que je pouvais faire. De toute façon, les journaux allaient s'en donner à cœur joie le weekend prochain. Je devais me rendre à une œuvre de charité et ma cavalière n'allait pas être Daniela.

- **_Vous pouvez partir? J'aimerai beaucoup rejoindre mon « fou », d_**it-elle pour changer de sujet.

Cette révélation me compressa la poitrine. Je plissai les yeux aussitôt dans sa direction, jugeant le vrai du faux.

- **_Votre nom!_**

Ma voix avait claqué durement, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- **_Je ne suis pas un de vos jouets, monsieur McCarthy,_** rétorqua-t-elle avec calme.

Mon sourcil s'arqua aussitôt.

- **_Que voulez-vous dire, mademoiselle?_**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force. Ma main avança jusqu'à son visage. Elle eut léger mouvement de recul, qui ne me fit pas arrêter ou reculer. Mon pouce vint se poser sur sa lèvre supérieure. Une douce caresse qui fit sursauter mon sexe. Merde. Mon pouce changea de lèvre pour délivrer celle prisonnière de ses dents.

- **_Vous avez des lèvres sublimes... inutiles de les maltraiter._**

La tension que je ressentais entre nous monta d'un cran supplémentaire. Mon sexe durcit considérablement et je me maudis de ressentir autant de désir pour cette jeune femme.

- **_J'ai été serveuse à l'une de vos soirées de super riche,_** lâcha-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

- **_Une soirée caritative vous voulez dire?_** la repris-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle roula des yeux, ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_C'est un peu la même chose de mon point de vue._**

- **_Nous en rediscuterons pour le moment continuer je vous prie. _**

J'avais rajouté un petit geste de main et elle s'attarda sur mon bracelet rouge qui venait de sortir de sous ma chemise. Son regard se fit pétillant. Je le rangeai aussitôt à sa place.

- **_Continuer,_** fis-je une fois encore en évitant son regard.

Elle me déstabilisait plus que de raison. Je devais fuir. C'est ce que mon cerveau voulait. Mon cœur et mon corps avaient tout autre projet. Pour une fois que les deux étaient d'accord.

- **_Je vous ai surpris avec une des serveuses._**

C'était un peu à prévoir. J'étais un homme à femmes. Tout le monde le savait et la presse s'en donnait à cœur joie. Dès qu'une fille se trouvait à mes bras, nous faisions la Une des magazines le lendemain. Enfin, si Jasper et Edward ne me volaient pas la vedette. Étant donné qu'Edward était gentiment marié à Bella et que Jasper était fiancé à « sa garce », les journalistes se focalisaient beaucoup plus sur moi.

- **_Je ne m'en cache pas. Jamais. Que me reprochez-vous au juste?_**

Mon franc parlé la déstabilisa.

- **_Rien. Je sais juste à quoi m'en tenir avec vous, monsieur McCarthy._**

Je lui envoyai mon charmant sourire au coin, qui lui coupa une seconde le souffle. Son regard glissa vers ma bouche. Je l'avais. Je retenais son attention.

- **_Je n'ai rien à cacher... et le peu que j'avais a été mis en peinture par les journalistes il y a des années. De plus,_** rajoutai-je la voyant ouvrir la bouche, **_la serveuse en question a-t-elle était déçue par mes... prestations?_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand surpris que la conversation dérape autant. Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation. Le contrôle qu'elle avait réussi à établir sur moi. Je prenais la tête, ce qui semblait la déstabiliser.

- **_Alors?_** fis-je en insistant pour briser sa carapace.

- **_Non... elle n'a pas été déçue,_** souffla-t-elle timidement en détournant le regard. **_Loin de là. _**

Je secouai la tête satisfait de cette réponse. Je posai quelques billets en plus sur ceux de Jasper avant de me redresser.

- **_Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je suppose que votre « fou » doit s'inquiéter._**

Elle rougit en se levant également.

- **_Pas vraiment. Benjamin ne s'inquiète jamais!_**

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mince, que m'arrivait-il ce soir?

- **_Que voulez-vous dire?_**

Ma main avait saisi son coude avant que mon cerveau ne s'en rende compte. Je tenais ce petit bout de femme contre moi et j'en éprouvai une putain de satisfaction.

- **_Rien... je n'aurais pas dû dire ça! _**souffla-t-elle en essayant de fuir.

- **_Dite moi,_** fis-je avec plus d'autorité, tenant fermement, mais délicatement son corps.

Elle papillonna des yeux, m'envoyant une bouffée de chauleur dans les testicules. Mon sexe tressauta. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- **_Désolée... je bande comme un taureau depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous... excusez-moi, ce n'est pas très gentleman de ma part. _**

Je la relâchais doucement, mais maintiens une petite pression pour ne pas la faire fuir.

- **_Par contre, je ne suis pas désolée de ressentir cela,_** rajoutai-je devant son air surprit et semi-inquiet.

- **_Je... _**

Elle se racla la gorge avant de laisser poser son front contre mon torse.

- **_Que se passe-t-il? r_**éclamai-je doucement.

- **_J'avais oublié l'effet que cela pouvait avoir,_** chuchota-t-elle un léger sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Quoi donc? _**questionnai-je en perdant presque patience, tout en passant mes bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher à nouveau de moi.

- **_Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été désirée, d_**it-elle tristement.

J'avais bien du mal à y croire. Vraiment beaucoup de mal.

- **_ Est-il une peluche? r_**isquai-je pour la déride.

Cela marcha, elle ricana contre moi sans pour autant se dégager.

- **_Non. Benjamin est humain. Mon petit ami depuis six ans en fait._**

- **_Et il ne vous montre plus beaucoup d'intérêt!_** sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Elle hocha la tête lentement avant de me repousser.

- **_Je vous demande pardon... je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça!_**

Je lui donnais mon plus beau sourire, dégageant quelques mèches folles de son visage.

- **_Emmett McCarthy, bombe sexuelle pour rendre jaloux votre crétin de petit ami à votre service, _**scandai-je en terminant par un clin d'œil.

Elle resta silencieuse. Merde, elle allait avoir ma peau.

- **_Je pourrais avoir votre prénom en retour?_**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas me le donner. Ce qui étrangement me compressa la poitrine.

- **_Cela ne vous servirait à rien,_** dit-elle lentement.

- **_J'aimerai juste connaître le prénom de la femme qui m'a servi la bière la plus infecte du siècle. _**

Elle rougit aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts.

- **_Ouais... désolé pour ça! Je voulais juste vous faire partir... plus vite!_**

- **_Pourquoi? _**m'étonnai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- **_Olivia Day,_** chuchota-t-elle finalement, bloquant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

- **_Laisser cette lèvre tranquille Olivia Day, sinon je jure de venir la mordre durement à mon tour, pour vous punir. _**

Je vis son corps frissonner en retour et sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

- **_Bonne fille! _**clamai-je joueur. **_Prenez vos affaires, je vous dépose._**

- **_Non... je ne veux pas prendre le risque. _**

- **_De quoi? _**

- **_De le perdre! _**marmonna-t-elle en baisant la tête.

Cette phrase me broya les entrailles.

- **_Très bien. Je vais donc vous laisser tranquille, mademoiselle Day._**

Pour le moment, fis-je mentalement. J'allais lui laisser le temps de penser à moi et ensuite, je reviendrai tenter ma chance. Parce que putain je la désirais corps et âme. Ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Peut-être, car c'était la première femme à me repousser?

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? **

**;)**

**la suite pour le weekend prochain... **

**encore quelques corrections à effectuer avant :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour et bon dimanche :)**

**Nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ;)**

**Bonne lecture ... Sabrina**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Mon travail n'arrivait pas à me faire oublier ma soirée d'hier. Ou du moins ma rencontre d'hier. Cette fille me hantait. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Son corps. Tout en elle m'attirait et me rendait dingue. Surtout son caractère. Elle avait une façon de me parler, de correspondre avec moi qui m'impressionnait. Comme si...

Je secouai la tête vivement pour chasser cette folle idée hors de ma tête.

- **_Tu joues à l'Ours grognon?_** s'enquit Jasper en entrant avec T-Jay.

- **_Oui. _**

Mes deux associés s'installèrent en face de moi, nos secrétaires sur le divan.

- **_Allons-y!_**

La réunion des membres de direction dura pratiquement trois quarts d'heure. Je reçus un appel sur mon portable et surprit pratiquement tout le monde en y répondant.

- **_Vous l'avez trouvé?_** quémandai-je avec appréhension.

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

- **_Vous lui avez donné? _**

- **_Oui. Elle n'a pas encore répondu à votre message._**

- **_D'accord. Vous attendez sa réponse et vous me rappelez après. Est-ce clair?_**

- **_Oui, monsieur._**

Je raccrochai un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- **_Em'?_**

- **_Désolé, tu peux reprendre,_** fis-je aussitôt en direction de T-Jay.

Il le fit avec un petit regard suspect dans ma direction. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis mon téléphone se mit à sonner encore une fois.

- **_Désolé, c'est important, g_**rimaçai-je en décrochant à nouveau. **_Alors? _**

- **_Euh... la réponse est : non!_**

Mon homme de main était plus qu'embarrassé. Je pouvais le comprendre.

- **_Pourquoi?_**

Ma voix se fit grave et dangereuse.

- **_Elle vous remercie pour les fleurs... mais ne changera pas d'avis._**

Mince, elle était beaucoup plus coriace que je ne pensais.

- **_Très bien. Je vous envoie le plan B par texto._**

- **_Bien, monsieur._**

Mon homme de main, Gaspard, n'était pas à son premier essai. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était à mon service. Il avait dû me rendre quelques services de ce genre dans le passé. Je fis semblant d'écouter la réunion tout en rédigeant un Texto à Gaspard.

**_« Un bouquet de bonbon. Un bouquet raffiné, vous savez, où vous rendre. _**

**_Merci. Emmett »._**

- **_Bon... tu vas nous le dire ou quoi?_** s'impatienta Jasper.

- **_Non... pas tout de suite, _**souris-je grandement.

J'eus droit en retour à des « Débiles » et des « Gamins ». Une fois la réunion terminée, je décidai de joindre mon père.

- **_Allo?_** souffla-t-il le souffle court.

- **_Hey, ben, mon vieux ce n'est pas la grande forme! _**m'amusai-je à moitié.

- **_Salut Emmett. Comment tu vas? _**

- **_Très bien et toi?_**

- **_Bien mieux si ta mère n'arrêter pas de me faire couper du bois à longueur de temps. _**

J'eus un pincement au cœur. La maison de mes parents était une maison encore chauffée par une cheminée. J'allais devoir m'occuper de ça. Très vite. On discuta durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis je dus prendre congé.

- **_Anita?_**

Ma secrétaire déboula dans mon bureau dans la seconde.

- **_Je vais devoir finir plus tôt ce soir. J'ai des rendez-vous de programmés?_**

- **_Non,_** dit-elle doucement.

Elle allait partir lorsque je me souviens d'une chose importante.

- **_Comment était votre rendez-vous?_**

Anita en fut très surprise, mais se reprit très vite.

- **_Très bien monsieur. Nous sommes allez au Moon White._**

- **_Très bon choix. Vous avez été bien traité?_**

- **_Oui, monsieur. Votre personnel est très compétent._**

- **_Je ne parlais pas de ça, Anita... Mais merci tout de même. _**

Je lui souris délicatement et elle rougit un petit peu. Anita hocha de la tête mal à l'aise et quitta mon bureau. Emmett McCarty a encore frappé, scandai-je mentalement un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

- **_Bon au boulot, mon grand!_**

*/*

Gaspard frappa fort. Releva la hache et la mienne percuta à son tour le tronc d'arbre. On avait un bon rythme. Mes muscles étaient tendus. On frappait encore, encore, encore et encore. Finalement on arriva à découper cet arbre en plusieurs morceaux. On s'arrêta de frapper comme des dingues lorsque les phares d'une voiture apparaissaient sur le chemin. Ma voiture. Une seule autre personne ne pouvait la conduire à part moi. Mon garde du corps. Mon homme de la sécurité, Chuang-Mu Lee. Ses traits fins et sa petite taille ne lui faisait pas honneur. Pourtant Chuang était un gars redoutable. Ancien marine et champion du monde de deux sports de combat. Le meilleur de tous. Il se gara près de nous et descendis du véhicule avec souplesse.

- **_Besoin d'aide, les gars? _**ronronna-t-il en recevant deux regards de réprimandes.

J'étais en sueur. Mon t-shirt était bon pour le lavage. Gaspard mon homme de main était cuit et semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes.

- **_On va en garder un peu pour chez vous!_** dis-je doucement alors qu'on remplissait la remorque de notre bois.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête négativement en m'aidant. Tête de mules, rouspétai-je mentalement.

- **_Bon... raconte-moi un peu! _**dis-je à Gaspard une fois en route.

J'étais à l'arrière. Chuang-Mu était derrière le volant, Gaspard à ses côtés. Nous étions dans une de mes propriétés proches de Seattle. Elle serait louée à partir de la semaine suivante, j'en avais donc profité pour couper du bois pour ma famille. Mon père n'avais pas à le faire. Surtout si j'avais le moyen de le faire à sa place.

- **_Olivia Day _**souffla professionnellement Gaspard. **_Vingt-cinq ans. Elle travaille à mi-temps dans le bar de son beau-frère. Le reste du temps, elle est secrétaire dans un cabinet vétérinaire._**

Cela m'étonna un peu. Secrétaire? J'aurais plutôt pensé à mannequin ou un truc du genre.

- **_Quoi d'autre?_**

- **_Elle est en couple depuis presque sept ans avec Benjamin Nirod. Il étudie le marketing à l'université du centre. D'après ses relevés de notes, il est assez doué. _**

Je grinçai des dents, mais fis signe à Gaspard de continuer en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- **_Olivia a une sœur et un frère. Sa sœur travaille avec son mari dans le bar irlandais. Elle se nomme Faith. Son frère est... engagé à l'armée. _**

- **_Il lui reste combien de temps à faire?_** m'enquis-je surprit.

- **_Encore deux années. _**

Je frissonnai un peu. Deux années? Il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses durant ce temps.

- **_Il est dans une base sans risque._**

Je secouai la tête sachant que Gaspard ne pouvait pas me voir. Aucune base n'était sans risque. Chuang-Mu ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec moi. Mes soupçons étaient fondés lorsque je croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur interne. Un petit silence pris place dans le véhicule.

- **_Et ses parents?_**

- **_Sa mère est professeur de français. Son père est à la retraite depuis six mois. Un ancien professeur d'allemand._**

Bien. Deux professeurs. Magnifique. J'ai au moins un point en commun avec son père, réalisai-je.

Durant le reste du trajet, je réfléchis à un moyen de faire changer d'avis Olivia. Je voulais mon rendez-vous et je l'aurais. Chuang finit par me déposer à mon appartement.

- **_Soyez prudent,_** dis-je avant de sortir.

- **_Toujours monsieur. _**

Le véhicule s'élança à nouveau et je soupirai aussitôt. Mes hommes devaient faire le trajet, déposer le bois chez mes parents et revenir. Ils en avaient facilement pour cinq heures. Je m'en voulais un peu. Comme à chaque fois et trainait les pieds jusqu'au hall et l'ascenseur.

- **_Bonsoir, monsieur McCarty._**

- **_Elliot! _**

Le garde à l'accueil était armé. Il disposait des caméras de sécurité de tout l'immeuble et un bouton relié au poste de police. Je n'étais pas le seul riche de cet immeuble. Cependant, je possédais les trois derniers étages de cet immeuble. Une fois à l'appartement je filai sous la douche sans attendre mon reste. Seulement un short sur le corps, je me fis réchauffer le plat de madame Gwladys. Celle qui s'occupait de mon appartement, enfin de mon étage. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait deux femmes de chambre à son service. Par contre, j'acceptais de manger seulement les repas qui étaient préparés par madame Gwladys. Ce qui la rendait fière à chaque fois. Ce soir, j'avais droit à des coleslaws en entrée et une grande assiette de steak frites. Cette femme me connaissait bien. Très bien. Je mangea dans le salon, abasourdi par les informations télévisées, puis m'endormis dans mon lit trop grand et trop vide en pensant à une seule chose : Olivia Day.

*/*

Mon téléphone sonna. Encore et encore. J'avais très envie de l'envoyer voler dans la chambre et de l'entendre s'écraser contre le mur. Cependant, je résista. J'étais encore dans le lit. J'ouvris un œil et découvris l'heure. Sept heures. Qui était assez fou pour m'appeler à cette heure- ci?

- **_Allo?_**

- **_Bonjour fiston. _**

Mes sens étaient en alerte une fraction de seconde.

- **_Papa? Tout va bien?_**

- **_Oui. Je voulais juste te remercier pour la livraison de bois._**

Mon corps se détendit aussitôt. Mon cœur repris un rythme plus lent et je me laissai à nouveau reposer sur le matelas.

- **_Avec plaisir, papa. _**

- **_J'espère que cela ne t'a pas mis sur la paille ? _**

Je roulai des yeux. Il était incroyable.

- **_Si... d'ailleurs je dois revendre une de mes maisons pour payer le bois,_** m'amusai-je gentiment.

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté.

- **_Tu nous manques, fiston. _**

Mon cœur se serra. Mon père ne disait pas toujours ce genre de chose et me surpris lorsqu'il le fit.

- **_Toi aussi, papa. À bientôt._**

- **_À bientôt, Emmett. _**

Je me relevai d'un bon et sortis du lit. J'allais devoir mettre un nouveau plan spécial Oliva Day. Je voulais un rendez-vous. J'allais avoir mon rendez-vous. Et ce soir, même!

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

Pourquoi avais-je donc accepté? Ma conscience savait pourquoi, mais je l'ignorais. Dans l'appartement aucune ne trace de Benjamin. Mon petit ami devait encore être à l'université. Il étudiait le marketing. Il en était à sa dernière année. Pour ma part, je jonglais entre le bar de ma sœur et mon beau-frère et mon autre emploi. Secrétaire dans un cabinet vétérinaire. J'y travaillais depuis deux ans et je m'y plaisais pour le moment.

Durant mon temps libre, j'aidais ma sœur et son mari dans le pub/restaurant. Johny était irlandais, mais avais toujours vécu à Seattle. Quand ma sœur l'avait rencontré, il avait déjà le pub. Ma sœur était venue en renfort après leur mariage. Et moi après mes études. J'avais étudié les langues vivantes durant trois ans avant de changer de voie. J'étais capable grâce à mes études de parler parfaitement l'espagnol, l'italien et le français. Ce qui m'aidait durant les périodes touristiques. Mon père lui m'apprenait l'Allemand depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Après une douche plutôt chaude et qui me brulait presque la peau, je me postais devant mon armoire ouverte en grand. Que vais-je bien pouvoir mettre? Emmett McCarty n'était pas du genre à emmener une femme à diner dans un fast food. J'abandonnais donc les jeans et les pantalons pour me consacrer à mes robes et jupes. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à prendre et jeter mes fringues.

- **_Tu fais quoi?_**

Je sursautais malgré moi et poussais un petit cri strident. Benjamin me regardait étonné depuis le pas de la porte. Son sac à dos encore sur l'épaule.

- **_Euh... je cherche des fringues._**

Il fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour le salon. Je soufflais de soulagement.

- **_Comment c'est passé ta journée? m_**'enquis-je en attrapant une robe noire assez simple et des collants.

- **_Bof! _**

La télévision était allumée puis la voix de l'animateur qui présentait l'émission favorite de mon copain se fit entendre. Des candidats devaient répondre à des questions le plus rapidement possibles, avec différentes contraintes.

Je finis par me préparer très rapidement. Je laissais mes cheveux lâchés et j'appliquais très peu de maquillage sur mon visage. Je transférai mon téléphone, mon portefeuille et mon permis de conduire dans mon minuscule sac de soirées. Noir lui aussi. La seule couleur dans ma tenue était mon pendentif en forme de cœur. D'un rouge sang extravagant.

- **_Tu sors?_** s'enquit surpris Benjamin, tandis que je reviens dans le salon.

- **_Oui. _**

Il m'analysa de haut en bas, mais ne me complimenta pas. Mon cœur se serra à cette révélation. Je n'étais pas assez bien?

- **_Tu vas où?_**

- **_Au restaurant... avec ma mère, r_**ajoutai-je sans trop pourquoi.

Merde, je venais de lui mentir. Je n'avais jamais menti à Benjamin. Il ne dit mot, préférant retourner à son émission. Je chopai difficilement mes escarpins à faibles talons dans mon placard à chaussure et soufflai un bon coup.

Je me penchai sur le divan pour donner un baiser à Benjamin... je reçus sa joie en retour. J'étais un peu perdue un instant, mais me repris lorsqu'il me souhaita une bonne soirée.

- **_N'oublie pas tes clés,_** rajouta-t-il simplement avant que je ne sorte de l'appartement.

C'est quoi son problème?

J'aurais peut-être dû autoriser Emmett à venir me chercher. Ça aurait peut-être décoincé mon petit ami. J'avais le ventre noué en rejoignant le métro. Ma veste tombait jusqu'à mes genoux et me protégeait des regards. Vingt minutes après et deux changements de métro, j'arrivais devant le restaurant. La porte de la Jeep à quelques pas de moi s'ouvrit. Ma bouche se décrocha lorsqu'Emmett en sortis pour me rejoindre. Il portait un costume noir. Des chaussures noires qui brillaient même dans la nuit. Une chemise blanche pour donner le change. Il n'avait pas de cravate comparée à la première fois où je l'avais vu. Il était magnifique. Mon cœur battait plus vite, mais j'arrivai à articuler un petit mot lorsqu'il se présenta devant moi.

- **_Bonsoir. _**

Il inclina le visage sur le côté. Ses yeux pétillent de malices.

- **_Bonsoir, mademoiselle Day. Je suis ravi de vous revoir._**

Moi aussi, dis-je seulement mentalement.

- **_Puis-je?_**

Emmett me présenta son bras. Je passa le miens en dessous le cœur au bord du gouffre. Nous entrions dans le restaurant côte à côte. Emmett retira sa main de mon bras et la posa dans le bas de mon dos. Comme pour m'empêcher de faire demi-tour. De battre en retraite. Étrangement, je n'en éprouvais aucune envie. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour ce rendez-vous. Un homme, de taille moyenne, une moustache bien taillée, une tenue soignée, une serviette posée sur le bras, se posta devant nous tout sourire. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la quarantaine.

- **_Monsieur McCarty, votre table est prête. _**

Emmett inclina la tête et me fit passer devant lui. Le serveur nous conduit à une table isolée entre deux immenses arbres. Ils touchaient tous deux le plafond ce qui m'impressionnait. Nous étions loin des regards indiscrets, cette table pour deux commença à me faire stresser. Le serveur se posta à une des deux chaises avant de me la présenter un sourire poli sur le visage.

- **_Madame. _**

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Je retirai ma veste et pris place. Emmett s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi, après avoir retiré sa veste. Son visage était étrangement fermé. Cela m'inquiéta.

- **_Vous allez rester dans votre mutisme encore longtemps? _**quémandai-je en plissant les yeux dans sa direction, une fois le serveur hors de vue.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma lorsque notre serveur réapparut avec deux grandes cartes contenant les menus.

- **_Tu es magnifique._**

Ce compliment me prit par surprise. Je ne sus pas quoi répondre de peur d'être ridicule. Quittant le regard puissant de mon cavalier d'un soir, j'analysai la carte. J'ai eu le temps de finir la longue liste de la première page, quand Emmett prend la parole, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

- **_As-tu choisi?_**

Il a repris l'emploi du tutoiement, remarquai-je. Ce type était une vraie girouette; passant du « vous » au « tu » en une fraction de seconde. Cela me perturbait.

- **_Non. _**

Je chuchotais presque. Heureusement, le restaurant était bien agencé et notre table était coupée par les arbres. Ce qui facilitait la conversation.

- **_Besoin d'aide?_**

- **_S'il te plait. _**

Emmett secoua la tête doucement. Il me regarda, me transperça comme pour me jauger. Quelques secondes plus tard, il appela le serveur d'un mouvement de tête.

- **_Monsieur?_**

- **_Nous allons prendre une formule complète!_**

- **_Très bien monsieur. Je vous écoute. _**

Emmett glissa à nouveau un regard sur moi. Le serveur en fit de même et je m'empourprai.

- **_Deux assiettes des Trois Façons de déguster le Foie gras. Ainsi qu'une bouteille de Chardonnay. _**

Le serveur inclina le visage et tourna les talons.

- **_Je suis ravie de t'avoir avec moi ce soir,_** murmura Emmett se sentant presque coupable.

- **_Tu as beaucoup insisté,_** lui rappelai-je.

Un petit sourire franchit son visage assez tendu.

- **_Tu as l'air en colère._**

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Son visage était devenu froid.

- **_Effectivement, j'étais en colère avant de te retrouver, c_**lama-t-il durement.

- **_Contre moi? _**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je posai cette question, mais cela du le ramener dans la réalité. Horrifié, le regard perdu Emmett m'analysa profondément. Je m'enfonça un peu plus dans mon siège.

- **_Olivia, je suis sincèrement désolé. Ma colère n'est absolument pas tournée dans ta direction._**

Mon corps tout entier se détendit à cette révélation. Mince alors, il avait un tel effet sur moi.

- **_J'ai eu des complications au travail. Je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner ma mauvaise humeur. _**

Il me donna un sourire absolument fabuleux et je fondis littéralement. Le serveur finit par revenir avec notre vin; il fit gouter Emmett avant de nous servir après validation. Une serveuse débarqua de nulle part, déposa une assiette très longue devant moi et fit de même ensuite avec mon voisin.

- **_Trois Façons de déguster le Foie gras. En premier lieu, Sucette Avocat et chocolat. _**

Il désigna la nourriture tout à gauche du plat.

- **_Ensuite un pané à la Noisette. Et pour finir… Cuit au sel de Guérand. _**

Le duo de serveur nous quitta avec des grands sourires et des « bon appétit, monsieur dame » dans un français chantonnant très agréable.

- **_Trois plats en un? _**

Heureusement, l'assiette était presque ridicule niveau quantité. Niveau présentation c'était un 20/20.

- **_Goute, _**me souffla mon partenaire d'une soirée presque surexcité.

Ce que je fis un peu sur la réserve. J'attrapais le bâtonnet qui ressemblait à une sucette. C'était très beau, pensai-je. Je poussai un gémissement dès la première bouchée qui me fit rougir aussitôt.

- **_Ce truc est fantastique!_**

- **_Pas autant que toi, _**lâcha doucement Emmett en tirant un peu sur ses bouclettes.

Ce compliment inattendu me donna des couleurs et des bouffées de chaleur. Du moins, un peu plus. Je préférais prendre une autre bouchée de ma sucette. Emmett m'imita un sourire splendide aux lèvres. Il se moquait, j'avais l'impression.

- **_Pourquoi avoir refusé toutes mes propositions et avoir fini par me dire « oui »?_** questionna-t-il en jouant avec le pied de son verre de vin.

- **_J'en avais peut-être marre de résister! _**

Cela dut le surprendre. J'avais décidé contre toute attente de jouer franc jeu et de ne plus me mentir. Ce type m'attirait. M'envoutait. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. Résister.

- **_Je suis contente de le savoir, l_**âcha-t-il en s'attaquant à sa deuxième assiette.

Emmett me laissa savourer dans un silence reposant mes deux autres façons de manger le foie gras. Ils fondaient dans ma bouche et avaient un gout incroyable. Je n'en avais encore jamais mangé des comme ça et je remerciais mentalement Emmett de son choix.

Un nouveau serveur et la serveuse de tout à l'heure récupèrent nos assiettes vides. Notre serveur principal nous tendit de nouveau la carte.

- **_Tu choisis pour moi?_** risquai-je doucement.

- **_Si tu le souhaites toujours. _**

Je hochai la tête et refermai la carte. Je lui fis confiance, Emmett avait bon gout niveau nourriture.

- **_Plutôt viande ou poisson? _**

- **_Viande rouge! _**

Il reporta son attention sur le menu, puis le referma vivement.

- **_Filet de Bœuf de Salers, avec les légumes du jour et un supplément de frites. Deux assiettes. Les sauces à part dans deux pots séparer. Pour la cuisson, saignante pour moi. _**

Emmett glissa un regard dans ma direction.

- **_Idem, s_**ouris-je ce qui le réconforta dans son choix.

- **_Du vin supplémentaire?_** repris le serveur.

Notre bouteille était presque vide, réalisai-je stupéfaite. Je hocha de la tête. Emmett fit de même. Le serveur nous quitta une fois de plus. Cette fois je ne résistai pas à rouler des yeux.

- **_Quoi? _**

En flagrant délit.

- **_Rien. _**

J'étais passée du rosé aux rouges écarlates. Il me surpris en récupérant ma main par-dessus la table. Minces, nous étions proches.

- **_Olivia?_**

Mon cœur battait plus fort. Plus vite. Pourquoi j'aimais autant mon prénom dans sa bouche? J'avais étrangement chaud. Le vin? Je clignai des yeux un peu éblouis par cet homme en face de moi.

- **_Un restaurant moins… huppé aurait fait l'affaire. _**

Ma voix sonna comme un reproche et je m'en mordis les doigts.

- **_J'ai plus que les moyens pour ce splendide restaurant, Olivia. Cela me fait plaisir de t'y emmener. De plus,_** rajouta-t-il vivement même voyant prête à intervenir, **_nous aurions fortement été interrompus dans un autre endroit. Or, je te veux pour moi seul ce soir. _**

Ma bouche était tout à coup sèche. Je savais qu'il a raison pour le restaurant. Emmett était un homme influant dans son monde et beaucoup aurait voulu être au petit soin pour lui. Mince, il me voulait pour lui tout seule?

Son pouce caressa avec tendresse le dos de ma main. Ma peau picota à ce contact. Soudainement, je me rappelais Benjamin. Je retirais ma main à contrecœur de la sienne. Ce qu'il remarqua encore.

- **_Je suis en couple. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas oublié ce désagréable fait,_** dit-il mâchoire contractée.

Voilà, sa mauvaise humeur était de retour. Mon cœur se compressa, pour une raison qui m'échappa. Je n'aimais peut-être pas le voir ainsi. Déçu par moi! Pourquoi?

- **_Et si tu étais libre de choisir et de décider? _**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- **_Libre de décider entre Benjamin et toi?_**

J'étais perdue. J'espérais que ce n'était pas le but de sa question, car je serai incapable de choisir. Ce qui était le plus étrange. Ça me terrifiait pour dire vrai. Pas de ne pas savoir… mais de faire un choix.

- **_Non,_** dit-il mal à l'aise.**_ Si tu n'avais pas d'engagement envers un autre homme… Aurais-je une chance? _**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Merde c'était donc ça? Nous y étions plus vite que prévu. Emmett McCarty ne passait pas par 4 chemins. J'avais pué de répondre, mais je devais le faire.

- **_Olivia, je dois savoir si tu me désires autant que je te désire. Si tu ressens cette tension entre nous? _**

- **_Pourquoi? _**

Mes yeux fuyaient les siens. J'étais perdue. Stressée.

- **_J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, Olivia. Je… je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme avec autant d'intensité. Ça me… perturbe! _**

Cet aveu me liquéfia. Il venait de se livrer et je savais qu'il attendait la même chose de ma part.

- **_Oui_**.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, cependant je savais qu'il m'entendait parfaitement.

- **_Oui, je te désire. Ce qui m'effraie et me terrifie…_**

Emmett respira à nouveau. Je le regardais fascinée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et j'avais une envie folle de faire de même. De laisser mes doigts glissés parmi ses cheveux. Je m'interdis de le faire. Les serveurs réapparaissent. Rapide, gracieux, polis. Ils déposèrent le tout et s'éclipsèrent de nouveau.

D'accord, je devais reconnaitre que ce restaurant était agréable. Très agréable. L'assiette était à moitié pleine. Des légumes, des frites et un énorme steak qui compensait le reste. Putain, je salivais rien quand le regardant. Ou alors c'était le fait d'avoir cet étalon en face de moi?

Pour le moment, je devais me contenter de mon steak. « Pour le moment »? Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Benjamin. Pense à Benjamin, Olivia. Cette réprimande muette ne m'aidait pas du tout.

- **_Tes yeux pétillent,_** s'amusa Emmett en portant son verre à ses lèvres, je fis de même.

Il me resservit lorsque mon verre reposa à nouveau sur la table.

- **_Mange, Olivia. _**

Je récupérais mes couverts un large sourire aux lèvres. Je remarquais qu'il possédait le même. Ses yeux étaient joueurs et j'adorais ça.

- **_Tu aimes donc manger!_** cette révélation m'enchanta grandement.

- **_Mange ou je m'occupe de ton assiette lorsque j'ai fini la mienne, d_**is-je gaiement.

Emmett éclata de rire et je gloussais presque en tout en mangeant une première bouchée. La viande était parfaite et fondais presque dans ma bouche.

- **_Je suis prêt à te la laisser, douce Olivia! ce qui est rare. _**

Je m'empourprais ce qui le fit rire une fois encore. Nous mangions notre plat principal dans un silence complice et des sourires charmeurs. Tous les ingrédients dans l'assiette étaient exquis. Je ne laissai rien. Mon voisin non plus. Je fis la moue. Emmett rigola attirant des regards.

- **_Si tu en veux encore, je commande. _**

Je secouais la tête négativement.

- **_Je vais me rabattre sur le dessert. _**

- **_Un petit digestif avant?_**

Je soulevai les épaules indifférentes avant de froncer les sourcils.

- **_Tu veux me souler?_**

- **_Non_**, s'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Bien. _**

Son sourire était de retour et je le lui rendis. Emmett leva la main. Notre serveur attitré était à notre table. Il était un peu surpris par mon assiette vide, mais son masque neutre réapparut.

- **_Des desserts monsieur?_**

- **_Oui, nous allons également prendre un digestif. _**

- **_Poire, monsieur? _**

- **_S'il vous plait, Antoine. _**

Emmett avait un sourire contagieux, qui nous atteignait tous les trois. Le serveur disparut.

- **_Antoine?_** dis-je arquant un sourcil.

Emmett hocha la tête. Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelques éléments se mirent en place.

- **_Mince, tu viens souvent ici?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Combien de fois en semaine?_**

Il pinça les lèvres ce qui m'adoucit un peu.

- **_Cela dépend de mes rendez-vous professionnel… et personnel,_** rajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je le regardais bouche bée.

- **_Je suis la numéro combien sur ta liste… personnel?_**

Ses yeux n'étaient plus joueur. Il semblait redevenir froid et en colère. Merde.

- **_Tu n'es pas un numéro Olivia. _**

Mon cuir chevelu picota. Je le crus sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- **_Parle-moi de ta famille._**

Ce que je fis. Un sujet que je maitrisais à la perfection. Je parlais de ma sœur. De son mari, Johny. De ma mère qui me rendais dingue à me surprotéger. Mon père qui essayait de trouver le juste milieu entre ses deux filles et sa femme. Et je finis par Caleb. Mon frère.

- **_Tu le vis comment? _**me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je léchais une dernière fois ma cuillère qui contenait les restes de mon énorme part de gâteaux au chocolat et avec des miettes de meringues avant de prendre la parole.

- **_Ne joue pas avec moi, Olivia. _**

Je jetais pratiquement la cuillère dans l'assiette sous son regard réprimandé et... gourmand.

- **_Désolée... euh... je le vis bien dans l'ensemble. Il me manque beaucoup, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait donc..._**

Je soulevais les épaules et les laissais retomber. J'hésitais à lui poser des questions sur lui. Il tendis la main en l'air pour appeler le serveur. Je remarquais à nouveau le ruban rouge autour de son poignet. Je fronce les sourcils. Il baissa la main rapidement. D'accord... ne posa pas de question indiscrète Olivia.

- **_Monsieur?_**

- **_Je voulais vous remercier pour le diner. Tout était parfait. _**

Il termina sa phrase en posant son regard sur moi. Antoine s'inclina presque devant notre table et prit congé en nous souhaitant une « bonne fin de soirée ».

- **_Allons-y! _**souffla Emmett un sourire en coin.

Les mains un peu tremblantes je boutonnais mon manteau, attrapais mon sac et suivis Emmett à l'avant du restaurant. À ma grande surprise, il salua d'un mouvement de tête les employés à l'accueil et... sortit!

- **_Euh..._**

- **_Ils vont m'envoyer la facture chez moi. _**

Quelle idiote je faisais. La Jeep avait disparue, réalisai-je. À sa place une voiture noire. Luxueuse avec chauffeur. Emmett posa un bras autour de ma taille et nous rapprocha de la voiture. Le chauffeur ouvris la porte arrière. Emmett attendis après moi.

- **_Je te raccompagne._**

- **_Je peux prendre le métro._**

- **_Certainement pas! _**

Sa voix avais claqué durement dans l'air. Je me ratatinais aussitôt.

- **_Olivia, tu ne peux pas prendre le métro à cette heure de la nuit. De toute façon, il donne un petit coup d'œil à sa montre, le dernier métro est passé il y a dix minutes. _**

Mince, il était donc plus tard que j'imaginais.

- **_Je n'ai pas le choix alors?_**

- **_Pas pour ça. _**

Il essaya de rester neutre. De ne pas sourire ou de ne pas grimacer. Je le savais. Je fis alors la chose la plus débile de ma vie. Je lui tirai la langue et entrai dans le véhicule.

- **_Elle vient de me tirer la langue?_** Demanda-t-il à son chauffeur doucement.

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Je l'entendis souffler fortement, puis il me rejoignis dans la voiture. J'abordais un regard immense sur mon visage.

- **_Ah, si seulement tu étais à moi._**

Je perdis mon sourire et deviens rouge vif. Cette fois, c'était à lui de sourire. De sourire fièrement. Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement, se fit dans le silence. Je ne pensais à rien. Seulement à la vue qui défilait par a fenêtre. Lorsque le véhicule se stabilisa à quelques pas de mon immeuble, je fronçais les sourcils.

- **_Je ne veux pas t'attirer de problèmes, s_**oupira Emmett un peu... déçu.

Je le regardais perplexe. Il repris.

- **_Je ne veux pas t'attirer de problème avec ton copain!_**

Le dernier mot avait été craché comme une insulte. Je préférais ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- **_Merci beaucoup pour ce repas._**

- **_Tu ne regrettes pas? _**

- **_Non,_** murmurai-je en inclinant le visage comme j'ai vu le faire si souvent ce soir.

- **_Je peux espérer en avoir un autre?_**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.

- **_Peut-être._**

- **_Plus de chocolat et de fleur? _**s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

J'explosai de rire aussitôt.

- **_Non. Plus de fleurs et de chocolat pour le moment, Emmett. _**

Il me rendit mon sourire avant d'avancer la main jusqu'à ma joue.

- **_J'ai vraiment apprécié ta compagnie_**, dit-il doucement.

Je le vis pincer les lèvres et relâcher la main sur mon visage.

- **_Je n'ai pas très envie de partir._**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça? Ma conscience intérieure relevait la tête de son petit nuage de bienêtre et me foudroyait du regard. Mon cœur se contractait lorsqu'Emmett s'avança un peu plus me faire face. Nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais qu'à me pencher pour gouter à ses lèvres tentatrices.

- **_Évite de me dire ça, Olivia. Je résiste fortement pour ne pas te kidnappe pour la nuit._**

Mon entrejambe s'enflamma. Bordel de merde, j'étais excitée par sa voix, son odeur, son regard, son corps, ses paroles... par tout en fait.

- **_Sors avant que je ne change d'avis_**, rajouta-t-il délicatement.

Dieu merci, il ne me toucha pas. J'aurai pu très facilement craquer sinon.

- **_Bonne nuit, Emmett._**

- **_Bonne nuit, Olivia._**

Et je sortis. Le cœur lourd et léger en même temps. Lourd de l'avoir quitté. Léger par la soirée la plus esquisse de ma vie.

* * *

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? **

**pas déçu ? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**voici le nouveau chapitre... l'histoire commence à prendre forme et les émotions également... **_

_**a vous de juger en savourant ce chapitre ! **_

_**a très vite... **_

_**sabrina :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Point de vue : Olivia__._

Une musique de détente et de relaxation envahit mon salon. Je faisais face à la télévision dans une posture des plus étranges. J'avais poussé au maximum la table basse, pour avoir plus de place. J'exécutai les mêmes mouvements que le coach féminin à l'écran. C'était des exercices de flexion, de drainage et de relaxation. J'essayai de faire trois séances par semaine en plus de mes footings. Cela m'aidait à me ressourcer en temps normal. À me canaliser. Pas ce soir.

À dix heures du soir, Benjamin était toujours hors de la maison. Encore, pestai-je mentalement. Mon cerveau était branché sur dix mille choses et n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur une chose précisément. Je réfléchissais à mon travail au bar. À mon travail de secrétaire. À Emmett McCarty qui m'invitait au restaurant. M'offrait des fleurs, des bonbons, des chocolats...

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis vieille au soir. Cela me manquait un peu. Je souris malgré moi. Ce type était incroyable. Il n'avait pas relâché la pression jusqu'à que je lui donne une réponse positive. J'aimais son tempérament. J'avais passé une soirée formidable avec lui la veille. Emmett était de très bonne compagnie. Trop bonne compagnie. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

J'entendis une voiture. Elle roulait trop vite. Ce n'était pas lui. J'en avais assez. Je regardai ma montre, une heure d'entrainement. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, pourtant je me sentais vider ce soir. J'éteignis la télévision, remis le DVD dans sa pochette et replaçai la table. Ni vu, ni connu.

Je pris une douche rapide. Toujours pas de Benjamin, réalisai-je. J'attrapai mon téléphone portable toujours en serviette de bain. Aucun message. Aucun appel. Bon, je devais faire quelques choses. Il était si diffèrent les derniers temps. J'avais l'impression de le perdre. Devais-je appeler?

Je le fis sans vraiment y réfléchir. Une, deux, trois sonneries... sa boite vocale s'enclencha. Je raccrochai.

Mon regard fut alors attiré par un objet de son côté de lit. Je m'avançai et retirai le pull qui était à moitié dessus. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Son ordinateur. Que faisait son ordinateur ici? Benjamin préférait travailler sur ce dernier plutôt que sur des feuilles. Plus facile, puisqu'il avait accès à internet pour faire des recherches. Pas ce soir visiblement. Je l'inspectai d'un œil incertain. Ma main était déjà en train de l'ouvrir quand mon cerveau comprit.

- **_Non_**, dis-je à haute voix.

Je le refermai brusquement. Je ne pouvais pas fouiller dans ses affaires. Merde, qu'est-ce qui me prenait? J'avais toujours eu une confiance sans faille en lui. Pourquoi je doutai tout à coup? Oui, mais s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, je pouvais regarder. Juste un œil? Ma conscience qui était cachée derrière un rideau rouge sortit la tête toute souriante. Qu'elle garce celle-là!

Un peu sur les nerfs et le corps raide, comme si on allait me surprendre d'un moment à un autre, je rouvris l'ordinateur. Quelques documents informatiques m'accueillirent. Des cours, du commerce. Je me détendis un peu. Pas assez à mon goût. J'ouvris internet. Sa page d'accueil n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Google. Il était toujours connecté à son compte. Je cliquai sur l'enveloppe. J'étais tout de suite redirigée vers sa boite mail. J'inspirai fort et expirai de la même façon. Sa boite était presque pleine. La plupart étaient de ses potes d'université, qui lui envoyait des images et vidéos censés être drôles. Sa sœur lui avait envoyé un message. Je l'ouvris.

De : Naomi Nirod

À : Benjamin Nirod

Objet : Tu me déçois... beaucoup.

Ne sois pas cruel. Dis-lui!

Je t'appelle demain,

Bisous.

Cela me glace le sang pour une raison que j'ignorai. Dire quoi à qui? Déçue? Par quoi? Par qui?

Il n'y avait qu'un message. Six petits mots. Mais, il me bouleversait. Benjamin n'avait même pas répondu. L'email datait d'environ deux semaines. Je le relis sans rien y comprendre. Ma curiosité était piquée à vif. Je regardai avec plus d'attention. Il y avait un dossier qui ressortait dans le lot. Il n'avait pas été renommé comme les autres. Mon sang se glace. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Des centaines d'Email de Juliette. Ma meilleure amie. J'ouvris le premier mail, le visage blême.

De : Juliette Brennan

À : Benjamin Nirod

Objet : Envie...

Très, très envie! Dépêche-toi!

Juliette

La colère monta en moi. Le mail datait du jour même. À 17 h. Je descendis tout en bas, pour lire la réponse de Benjamin et là je compris tout.

De : Benjamin Nirod

À : Juliette Brennan

Objet : Ma petite crapule!

Je vis tout faire pour combler ton envie. Attends-moi nue sur ton lit... je m'occupe du reste!

Bisous Ben.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mon cœur se serra. Se brisa. J'étais perdue. Anéantie. Il était avec elle. Mon Benjamin. Mon petit ami et avec Juliette. Celle que je considérai comme ma meilleure amie.

- **_Putain, mais qu'elle conne._**

La rage était là. Je m'étais fait avoir. Comme une conne. Je passai du rire à la colère en très peu de temps. De temps en temps, un petit rire nerveux me prit. J'étais trompée. J'étais une femme cocue. C'était douloureux!

La rancœur prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse. Jean, pull et mes bottes. Je restais un long moment assise à regarder l'ordinateur. Finalement, je décidais de partir de l'appartement pour ce soir. J'étais incapable de lui faire face et d'en discuter avec lui pour le moment. J'attrapais des vêtements de rechange, en ne sachant pas encore où me rendre. Ma sœur était certainement le meilleur choix. Elle allait être folle de rage. Elle n'avait jamais bien aimé Benjamin. Trop lisse. Trop gentil d'après elle. Souvent elle dit de lui qu'il était sans vie. Ce qui m'avait toujours surprit. Je commençais à comprendre son jugement. Pour preuve Emmett. Il était l'opposé de Benjamin.

J'éteignis les lumières de l'appartement après avoir passé une écharpe et une veste. Putain dans deux mois c'est Noël. Un sanglot me prit. Benjamin devait venir avec moi chez mes parents. C'était chez moi cette année. Et pour le Nouvel An? Est-ce que notre réservation tenait toujours?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiètera comme ça. Ma conscience se réveilla. Me tapota un coin de mon cerveau. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, alors que je descendais les escaliers au pas de course. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de tomber nez à nez avec lui ou elle. Putain, je fuyais comme si j'étais coupable d'un truc. Comme si c'était moi la responsable de tout cela.

Dans la rue, je filai en direction de l'appartement de ma sœur et de son mari. Mon téléphone vibra au croisement de ma rue. J'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil et arrêtai nette. Emmett. Ben ça alors, Emmett McCarty m'appelait! Je décrochai le souffle court.

- **_Allo? _**

- **_Tout va bien?_**

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- **_Oui. _**

J'avais pratiquement couiné mon mensonge, tandis que ma tête hurlai de lui dire « non ».

- **_Tu es certaine? _**

Sa voix est douce, posée, comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

- **_Non. _**

Je l'ai dit. Je fermai les yeux très forts. Une main se posa sur ma hanche. Mon sac de voyage tomba à terre. Les yeux grands, j'étais prête à pousser un hurlement quand je rencontrai les yeux inquiets d'Emmett.

- **_Salut!_**

Sa voix était mielleuse. Il me fit fondre aussitôt. Il me fit signe de raccrocher le téléphone. Je m'exécutai.

- **_Que fais-tu là?_**

- **_Je passais dans le coin, _**souffla-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

Je mis lova sans tarder. Sans réfléchir. Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il me rapprocha de lui.

- **_Que se passe-t-il, Olivia?_**

Ma tête vint s'appuyer contre son torse. Il me serra contre son torse. Il sentait bon. Très bon. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Nous étions enlacés. J'en éprouvai une grande joie. Ma conscience dansa la samba dans ma tête. Puis, je me rappelai que nous étions dans la rue. Que Benjamin pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je m'écartai vivement, j'avais dû mal à garder l'équilibre. Emmett me stabilisa en attrapant mon coude.

- **_Oliva?_**

Sa voix claqua dans l'air brutalement. J'avais tout d'un coup froid et très envie de me blottir à nouveau contre lui. Mes yeux s'étaient emplis d'eau. Emmett compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

- **_Je peux t'offrir un café ou autre chose?_**

Je hochai la tête ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. J'étais prête à exploser et m'effondrer si j'ouvrais la bouche. Emmett se poussait un peu, une voiture nous attendait, porte du conducteur grande ouverte.

- **_La voiture de madame est avancée. _**

Je le regardai intriguer, tandis qu'il ramassait mon sac à terre et me guida vers la portière passagère.

- **_Je vais devoir t'aider._**

J'espère bien, soufflai-je mentalement. Cette voiture était un monstre. Je n'étais pas certaine d'arriver à monter toute seule sur le siège. Emmett passa une main de part et d'autre de ma taille. J'en eus des frissons dans tout le corps.

- **_Un... deux... trois..._**

Il me souleva comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume et me posa sur le siège. J'étais presque à sa hauteur.

- **_Merci_**, fis-je avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

- **_Un véritable plaisir, Olivia, g_**lissa-t-il en retour, m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Je crus qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère. À ma grande surprise, il y arriva. Je n'étais plus sur mes gardes. Plus en colère. Ce qui était assez incroyable. Emmett s'installa derrière le volant après avoir posé mon sac à l'arrière. Il mit sa ceinture de sécurité, tandis qu'une voix de femme sortit des écouteurs.

- **_Tout est sous contrôle, monsieur McCarty._**

Un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage.

- **_Le bar le moins peuplé ce soir, Agathe? _**

J'entendis un bruit bizarre, comme si une recherche était en cours.

- **_Agathe est un ordinateur, m_**'expliqua Emmett joyeux.

- **_Un ordinateur? _**

Il hocha la tête comme un petit enfant. J'ai envie de rire.

- **_The Black City, monsieur, _**reprit la voix dans la voiture.

- **_Merci Agathe_**, chantonna-t-il aussitôt.

J'en restai bouche bée. Emmett m'expliqua sans attendre.

- **_Cette voiture est unique au monde. Elle est faite pour moi. Rien que pour moi._**

- **_C'est à dire? _**

Il me regarda espiègle.

- **_Tu ne pourrais par exemple : pas la conduire._**

- **_Vraiment?_**

- **_Oui. Le volant..._**

Emmett fit passer ses doigts dessus comme pour le caresser. J'avais tout à coup chaud. Merde, c'était érotique ce truc.

- **_Il est équipé de capteur. Il reconnaît mes empreintes digitales._**

Ma bouche était grande ouverte par cette révélation.

- **_Et si je prenais ta place?_**

Emmett me jugea du regard, puis s'arrêta sur le bas-côté avec douceur. Il retira sa ceinture de sécurité, puis la mienne.

- **_Fais le tour de la voiture, beauté._**

J'hésitai, mais son regard joueur me persuada. Je sortis et sautais presque pour atteindre le sol. Je claquai la portière, contournai la voiture et me plantai devant lui. Il sortit lui aussi et tient la grande portière. Il me fit avancer jusqu'à lui, l'œil perçant.

- **_Prête?_**

Je hochai la tête tout à coup impatiente. Je crois même que j'étais un peu excitée par ce qui allait suivre.

Comme plus tôt, il posa ses mains sur moi et mes sens étaient en éveil. Il m'attirait. Emmett m'attirait atrocement. Il me souleva et m'installa sur le siège conducteur.

- **_Je suis ridicule, non?_**

Ses yeux pétillaient d'humour.

- **_Pose tes mains._**

Il attrapa ma main et la posa sur le volant. Tout arriva en même temps. Le moteur s'arrêta. Les écrans devinrent rouges. La voix de la femme repentie sévèrement dans l'habitacle.

- **_Vous avez cinq secondes pour sortir de la voiture avant qu'un communiqué à la police ne soit envoyé._**

Un flash apparait en face de moi, m'aveuglant presque. Une photo venait d'être prise. Une photo de moi. J'étais estomaquée. Emmett posa ça main sur le volant après avoir retiré la mienne. Et tout s'arrêta.

- **_Fausse alerte, Agathe._**

- **_Bien reçu, monsieur McCarty._**

Emmett était proche de moi. Trop proche. Il se pencha un peu plus. J'avais la bouche sèche. Il allait m'embrasser. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Je le voulais. Il n'était qu'à un cheveu de le faire lorsqu'il braqua ses yeux dans les miens. Ne t'arrête pas, criait ma conscience. Ne t'arrête pas.

- **_Je peux reprendre ma place, mademoiselle Day?_**

- **_Oui. _**

Ma voix était fluette. Je me sentis tout à coup ridicule et reculai. Emmett qui avait passé un bras autour de moi, sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien me retient.

- **_Ne me fuis pas. Jamais. _**

- **_Je..._**

J'étais dans l'incapacité totale d'avoir une pensée coordonnée aussi proche de lui. Alors, la dire à voix haute? Mission impossible. Emmett soupira fortement, puis me porta pour me poser sur le siège passager tellement rapidement que j'en étais perturbée.

- **_Monsieur muscle, d_**is-je pour me donner du courage et détendre la situation.

La tension sexuelle entre nous était montée d'un degré supplémentaire. Je le sentis, je supposais que lui aussi. Il avait un sourire en coin fabuleux, lorsqu'il reprit sa place. Le monteur se remit en marche de lui-même. J'étais fascinée.

- **_Des capteurs. La voiture ne fonctionne que pour moi. Rien que pour moi._**

- **_Bond... James Bond,_** fis-je moqueuse.

Il me tira la langue et j'en restai bouche bée. Comment ce type pouvait arriver à me surprendre autant de fois en si peu temps?

- **_Je préfère Batman,_** chantonna-t-il en reprenant la route.

- **_Alors, je suis Robin? _**

Il arqua un sourcil et prit une minute pour m'analyser.

- **_Non... tu es forcement Catwoman! _**

J'éclatai de rire et il en fit de même. Je ne savais pas où nous allions, mais nous roulions à bonne vitesse et longtemps. Je le soupçonnai un peu de faire durer le trajet, car nous étions de bonne humeur. J'avais un peu peur que cela ne se brise. Cependant, la réalité des choses me revient brutalement dessus. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, puis à sonner. Emmett me jeta un petit coup d'œil. J'ignorai les deux. Le silence revient. Mais pour peu de temps.

- **_Mademoiselle Day, je pense que votre sac fait un bruit étrange._**

- **_Moi aussi,_** bougonnai-je.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter. Il toucha un bouton et le moteur s'arrêta. Dieu, que j'aimais sa voiture. Emmett tourna tout son corps vers moi, j'en avais la bouche sèche. Il était appuyé contre la portière et me regardait.

- **_Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire?_**

Je bougeai la tête négativement.

- **_Pourquoi?_**

Ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême se touchaient presque. Je ne savais quoi lui dire, alors j'optai pour la vérité.

- **_Cela rendrait les choses... trop réelles!_**

Emmett sembla perplexe. Il n'insista pas. Du moins pour le moment.

- **_The Black City. Un de mes nombreux bars r_**ajouta-t-il, alors que je fronçai les sourcils.

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Il dut le lire en moi, car il attrapa ma main et la serra tendrement. Cela me donna un peu de courage pour parler.

- **_Je ne veux pas me mêler à la foule._**

- **_Où veux-tu aller?_**

- **_Pas ici. Pas dans un bar,_** bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

Il patienta un instant.

- **_Je peux t'emmener chez moi, si tu le souhaites. Pour boire un verre, d_**it-il vivement devant mon regard.

- **_Chez toi?_**

Il hocha la tête une expression neutre. Je ne sus pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- **_Tu sais Olivia être avec moi comprendre certain risque. Comme par exemple, attirer les journalistes... les photographes._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- **_Je refuse de te mettre en porte à faux par ma faute, s_**ouffla-t-il doucement.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire, alors je lui donnai un petit sourire. Il me le rendit timidement.

- **_Allons donc chez vous, monsieur McCarty! _**

- **_À vos ordres, mademoiselle Day. _**

Emmett repris la route. Cinq à dix minutes plus tard, nous étions garées au sous-sol d'un immeuble. Emmett sortit de la voiture et j'en fis de même avec moins de grâce. La fatigue s'empara de moi. Mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule me plombait aussi le moral. Emmett me le récupéra en fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Tu pars en voyage?_**

- **_Non,_** sifflai-je.

Sans un autre mot, il fit glisser sa main dans la mienne et me tira vers un ascenseur. Il était empli de miroir fumé et mon reflet faisait peine à voir. Surtout en comparaison à Emmett.

- **_Tu es grand,_** dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_C'est peut-être toi qui es petite?_**

Il inclina le visage sur le côté puis éclata de rire.

- **_Bon d'accord, je suis grande_**.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et je remarquai pour la première fois le numéro de l'étage illuminé dans la grille de l'ascenseur.

- **_Il y a vraiment trente étages? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et nous sommes au plus haut? _**

- **_Tu as peur? _**

Je roulai des yeux malgré moi. Les portes de l'ascenseur restaient fermées alors que nous sommes à l'arrêt. Emmett composa un code sur un cadran digital que je n'avais pas remarqué.

- **_Sésame ouvre-toi!_**

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. J'explosai de rire avant d'applaudir sous sons regard mi- surpris, mais joueur.

- **_Avance, petite insolente._**

Ce que je fis les yeux grands ouverts.

- **_Cet appartement est à toi?_**

- **_Tout l'étage,_** rectifia-t-il doucement. **_Viens. _**

Il attrapa ma main, mais pris soin de laisser mon sac à l'entrée. Nous arrivions dans un salon très grand. Très vaste. Une cheminée qui était allumée attira mon attention, puis le piano noir qui trônait près de la baie vitrée.

- **_Tu joues du piano?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Non. C'est Edward le grand pianiste de la famille. Il est là pour les soirs où il me rend visite._**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- **_Edward Cullen?_**

- **_Effectivement. _**

Son regard se durcit un peu et je préférai laisser tomber les questions. Je soulevai les épaules avant lâcher sa main et de m'installer prudemment sur le divan en cuir blanc. En fait, toute la pièce était ainsi. Un mélange de noir et de blanc. Dans un style nouveau et moderne. Je pourrais même sentir le parfum gênant du neuf.

- **_Que veux-tu boire?_**

- **_N'importe, d_**is-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- **_Chaud ou froid, Olivia?_**

Pourquoi j'aimais autant mon prénom dans sa bouche? Totalement indécent. Je secouai la tête doucement pour chasser cette pensée.

- **_Chaud. _**

- **_Met toi à l'aise, je reviens. _**

Il quitta le luxueux salon et je le perdis de vue. Sur la cheminée aucune photos, juste des petits objets de décors. Un style totalement impersonnel. J'eus un peu chaud et je réalisais que j'avais encore mon écharpe et ma veste. Je les retirai sans attendre et posai tout au sol. N'y tenant plus, je partis à la recherche d'Emmett. Je pris le couloir, passe une porte, deux portes... aucune trace de lui.

- **_Emmett?_**

Ma voix porte loin dans le couloir.

- **_Ici!_**

Je me retournai presque en sursautant. Il tenait deux tasses de café chaud dans ses mains.

- **_Merci._**

Je regardai un peu partout pour ne pas croiser ses yeux expressifs et tellement intimidants. Je me raclai la gorge pour me donner un peu de courage.

- **_Euh... c'est un peu... impersonnel, r_**isquai-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_C'est le coin public. _**

J'arquai un sourcil et me fis happer par son regard. Ma conscience sautilla de choix et lui faisait des grands signes.

- **_Le coin public?_** quémandai-je doucement.

- **_Pour les invités. Pour mes rendez-vous. L'appartement est vraiment très grand,_** me rappela-t-il.

- **_Tu veux dire l'étage est vraiment très grand?_**

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, me jaugea un peu avant de me faire signe d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre. Évidemment, je le suivis sans rechigner. Emmett me guida dans le couloir et fini par pousser une porte sur notre gauche.

- **_Mon salon privé._**

- **_Privé?_**

Il fit la moue. Je compris aussitôt.

- **_Un salon de garçon! _**souffla-t-il en me poussant à entrer un peu plus.

Effectivement, un salon d'homme. J'étais beaucoup plus sous le charme pour le coup. Des trophées sur des étagères. Des gangs de boxe accrochés à un mur. Des photos. Une grande télévision. Mais ce qui m'impressionnait le plus c'était le tapis en espèce de maillot de sport géant et les fauteuils. Deux étaient en forme de gants de baseball. Ils avaient l'air très douillet. Un pouf en forme de balle de tennis, un autre en ballon de football. Mais, le plus génial c'était le divan en forme de batte de baseball.

Je m'approchai de lui doucement et mis installai un immense sourire sur le visage.

- **_J'adore!_**

Je me sentis étrangement dans mon élément.

- **_Cela te ressemble plus,_** souris-je délicatement.

- **_Vraiment? _**

Je hochai la tête avant de prendre place au bout du divan. Il me rejoignit sans attendre.

Assis côte à côte, on se regardait. On s'étudiait. On testait la température. Nous étions tournées l'un vers l'autre. Comme deux aimants attirés par une force magnétique. J'aimais cette idée. Mes pieds étaient sur le divan, mes bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, je le regardai par-dessus. Mon dos reposait sur l'appui-bras du divan. Emmett n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je portai mon verre à ma bouche une fois de plus.

Emmett finit par lever la main. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma joue. Je savourai ce contact en fermant les yeux brièvement.

- **_Tu as la peau douce._**

Un compliment inopiné qui me fait rougir. Il sourit.

- **_C'est certainement fini avec Benjamin._**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça... mais, je l'avais fait. Sa main se posa sur ma joue. Je me laissai reposer contre. Emmett semblait perplexe. Je me lançai totalement.

- **_Depuis quelque temps, je le trouve... étrange._**

- **_Étrange? souffla_** Emmett en effectuant des cercles avec son pouce.

- **_Oui. Il rentre tard. N'appelle pas. Ne s'inquiète pas quand je mets des robes pour manger au restaurant. _**

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Emmett soupira bruyamment.

- **_Il t'a vu t'habiller et sortir pour me rejoindre? s_**'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui_**, dis-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Et il n'a rien dit? N'a rien fait?_**

Je fermai les yeux et je sentis Emmett se rapprocher de moi. Mes jambes s'allongèrent pour venir reposer au-dessous de lui. Mes pieds étaient à nouveau sur le divan. Il passa un bras autour de moi, ma tête se posa sur son épaule. J'étais bien. Trop bien.

- **_J'ai trouvé des emails. Des messages qu'il échange avec une autre femme._**

Un sanglot me parcourut. Emmett me serra plus contre lui.

- **_Il a une liaison?_**

- **_Des rapports sexuels en tout cas, b_**redouillai-je.

Emmett me pris par surprise et m'embrassa au niveau de la tempe.

- **_Il ne te mérite pas,_** chuchota-t-il par la suite.

Sa voix était basse, douce, fluide. Ma peau picota d'être en contact avec lui. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il patienta. Il attendit.

- **_Tu le ressens? Ce truc entre nous? _**chuchota-t-il pour ne pas briser le moment.

Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il me laissa le choix. Je ne voulais plus résister. Je ne pouvais plus résister. J'avançai le visage, passant de ses yeux à sa bouche. On finit par poser nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle se coupa. Nous bougions doucement. Lentement. Analysant les réactions l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie. C'était donc ça... embrasser avec passion? Je perdis pied. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à son pull. Sa main remonta à ma nuque. Il l'entoura. La serra. Je perdis pied un peu plus. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Je fondis. J'ouvris à peine la bouche, sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne. J'avais la tête qui tournait. On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle. Putain de merde, c'est quoi ça?

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Emmett était l'homme le plus beau que j'avais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, j'en avais vu des beaux garçons venir au bar. Tous sans vie, sans passion... tout le contraire d'Emmett McCarty. Il dégageait un charisme incroyable. Qui pourrait intimider n'importe qui.  
Ma tête vint se poser sur son torse. Il se souleva à grand rythme, mais s'apaisa à mon contact. On resta enlacer sans dire mot durant de longues minutes. Je finis par lâcher un bâillement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Je grognai aussitôt sous son petit rire moqueur.

- **_Allez une douche et au dodo, ma belle._**

Cette petite appellation me donna des frissons de plaisir dans le bas ventre. Je n'en avais jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Aucun mot doux de ce gendre, de la part de Benjamin. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Emmett passa ses bras autour de moi et hop, se redressa.

- **_J'ai l'impression d'être pas plus lourde qu'un sac de plume, s_**oupirai-je alors qu'il me portait comme une jeune mariée.

- **_Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume,_** grogna-t-il. **_D'ailleurs, va falloir manger un peu, mademoiselle Day. _**

Je soupirai, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Emmett ne devait pas savoir que malgré toutes mes tentatives, je ne dépassais jamais les cinquante kilos. C'est morphologique. Enfin, je crois. Emmett nous ramena dans le couloir. On rejoint très vite le salon blanc et noir ainsi que l'entrée.

- **_C'est grand, s_**oupirai-je.

- **_Ce coin-ci est réservé aux chambres et salles de bain_**, m'annonça Emmett passant une porte rouge bordeaux. **_Il y a également un sauna et hammam. _**

J'arquai un sourcil.

- **_J'ai oublié mon maillot! _**souris-je grandement.

- **_Pas besoin de maillot, ma belle. _**

Il claqua un baiser sur ma tempe tandis que je m'empourprai une fois de plus. Ah ce type alors! Emmett me reposai à terre devant une porte fermée.

- **_La chambre de madame._**

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et j'étais tout de suite sous le charme. J'entrai doucement, Emmett dans mes talons.

- **_C'est magnifique._**

- **_Content qu'elle te plaise. _**

C'était plus que ça. La chambre était digne d'un hôtel cinq Étoiles, avec une sorte de petit effet, conte de fées et princesse. Surement le lit à baldaquin et son tissu rose pâle transparent. J'adorais. Emmett pointa une porte à gauche.

- **_La salle de bain. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans les tiroirs. _**

- **_Merci._**

Emmett m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, puis tourna les talons.

- **_Je t'apporte ton sac, c_**ria-t-il naturellement.

Je roulai des yeux tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle était tout aussi jolie que la chambre. Putain, sa baraque était parfaite. Deux lavabos côte à côte. Une douce odeur de... fleurs flottait dans l'air. La baignoire était grande, mais ce que je préfère c'était la douche italienne.

- **_Ton sac! _**souffla Emmett à mon oreille.

Il était dans mon dos. Son souffle s'écrasa au niveau du haut de mon coup. Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille pour m'entourer. Je me laissai faire. En fait, j'adorais ça. Depuis combien de temps un homme ne m'a autant charmée? Autant courtiser? Autant câliner? Je savais. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Même pas avec Benjamin. Ou alors la première semaine.

Emmett frotta son nez contre la peau de ma nuque. Un gémissement m'échappa. Mon corps se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Hey, doucement. C'est un son tout à fait exquis,_** chuchota-t-il en me retournant dans ses bras.

J'étais perdue. Il pouvait le voir.

- **_Très bien. Je vais te laisser prendre une douche. Reste autant de temps que tu le souhaites._**

- **_Merci. _**

- **_Arrête de me remercier, m_**e réprimanda-t-il doucement. **_Demain, je dois être au boulot à huit heures... _**

- **_Je serai prête,_** dis-je vivement tout en le coupant.

- **_Laisse-moi finir ou je te fais taire, s_**canda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Il gagna à ce jeu. Je fis semblant de fermer la bouche et de jeter la clé. Ça l'amusa.

- **_Bien, mademoiselle Day. Donc... je disais un truc du genre : demain je dois être à huit heures au travail. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé demain et ne pourrait rentrer que le soir._**

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Ou quoi en penser.

- **_À quelle heure travailles-tu demain?_**

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais oublié mon planning sur le frigo de chez moi.

- **_Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes vendredi demain? _**

Il hocha la tête positivement.

- **_Je travaille au bar alors!_**

Vu sa tête je viens de le choquer.

- **_D'accord. Tu appelleras ta sœur demain matin. Je pourrais te déposer où tu le souhaites. Sinon, Gaspard restera à ta disposition._**

- **_Gaspard?_**

- **_Mon homme de main, m_**'expliqua-t-il sous mes yeux grands ouverts. **_Autre chose, Olivia?_**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Autre chose? Non. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Rien d'autre à demander?

- **_Olivia?_**

Emmett passa une main sur ma joue, je me lovai contre. Humm… cela devenait une habitude incontrôlable.

- **_Si je te remercie, tu vas me faire taire?_**

Il était surpris par ma question, mais se repris très vite. D'ailleurs son regard devient joueur et je m'inquiétais un peu.

- **_Tu n'as qu'à tester! c_**hantonna-t-il.

J'étais prise entre deux feux. Ma conscience était en train de me regarder de nouveau poster derrière le rideau rouge. Ne sachant pas quel jeu jouer, non plus. Lâcheuse, lui dis-je avant de lâcher un petit : « Merci » timide.

Il aborda un grand sourire et je m'inquiétai une fraction de seconde. Celle d'après, ma bouche était prise d'assaut par Emmett McCarty. Un baiser qui me chamboula une fois de plus. Peut-être un peu plus, car il n'avait rien à avoir avec la première. Il n'était pas doux, mais sauvage et puissant. Ses mains fermes étaient sur mes hanches. Sur le bas de mon dos. Sur le haut de mes fesses. En fait, il était partout. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Que penser. Il me rendait dingue. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Ma respiration était rapide et forte. Emmett était dans le même état. Je m'aperçus stupéfaite que j'étais en hauteur. Il m'avait soulevée. Mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et il me tenait ferment contre lui. Sans aucun embarras. Oui, Emmett était fort. Très fort. Je voyais ma consciente en prendre note aussitôt.

- **_Salut! _**souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de les picorer.

- **_Salut, _**répondis-je en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il grogna en réponse à mon geste. Mon ventre se mit à palpiter, mon basin s'avança de lui-même. Emmett me bloqua aussitôt.

- **_Si tu bouges encore une fois de cette façon, je te prends ici sans aucun préliminaire. Est-ce clair?_**

Sa voix était douce, mais j'y entendis une mise en garde. Je hochai la tête dans l'incapacité de répondre à voix haute. Me prendre sans aucun préliminaire?

- **_Bien._**

Emmett me posa à terre et souffla bruyamment. Il résiste, réalisai-je. Il résiste pour ne pas me prendre ici, sans aucun préliminaire. Mon bas ventre s'enflammait de nouveau. Merde alors, c'était torride.

- **_Je te laisse prendre ta douche avant de faire une connerie. _**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à cette phrase. Étais-je une connerie?

- **_Non,_** sa voix claqua fort dans la salle de bain. **_La connerie serait de te faire l'amour sauvagement ce soir. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais encore avec ce connard. Et que tu viens d'apprendre son infidélité. _**

Je sursautai face à sa voix dure et ferme. Il reprit plus calmement à mon étonnement.

- **_Je ne veux aucun obstacle entre nous, lorsque tu seras mienne… et croit moi Olivia, tu seras mienne._**

Bordel, mon cerveau était Hors Service. Mon cœur venait de s'arrêter et ma Conscience était elle aussi bouche bée.

- **_À demain, ma belle._**

Il planta un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et quitta la salle de main d'un pas presque dansant. L'enfoirée. Je claquai presque la porte et l'entends rire. Je grognai en tournant la petite clé interne de la serrure. Une bonne douche allait me détendre. Du moins, je l'espérais fortement.

* * *

_**Avez vous aimé ce chapitre?**_

_**Que pensez vous du petit rebondissement de l'histoire? :)**_

_**sinon, pour ce qui avait aimé mon histoire de sorcière avec Sixtine, vous pouvez la trouver sur ce lien... **_

_**http()s:/**__**()**_/www_**().fi**__****__**()**_ction_**()**_press._**()**_com/s_**()**_/_**()**_3187022/_**()**_1/_**()**_Sixtine-_**()**_The-_**()**_Witch-_**()**_Impure-_**()**_Blood

_**retirer les (parenthèses) pour accéder au lien ! :)**_

_**a très vite Sabrina**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Easter everyone !**

**(Joyeuse Pâques à tous)**

***/***

**J'espère que les cloches sont passé ! :)**

**Pour ma part, je vous dépose un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite un excellent weekend et une très bonne lecture !**

***/***

**Chocolately, Sabrina! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Point de vue : Olivia__._

Une odeur de fleur. Une caresse douce sur le bout de mon nez. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. J'étais un peu perdue et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de la veille. L'odeur de fleur revient. Je serrais un peu le cousin dans mes bras et enfuit mon nez dedans. Un rire résonna dans la pièce. Doux, fin, délicat. J'aimais ce rire.

Merde.

J'ouvris les yeux et retirai mon visage du cousin. Je basculais le visage vers la gauche. Emmett.

- **_Bonjour! _**ronronna-t-il doucement.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Mince alors, il était venu me réveiller.

- **_Tu es absolument délicieuse à regarder dormir._**

Je rougis aussitôt et j'étais prête à replonger mon visage dans l'oreiller moelleux lorsqu'il m'en empêcha.

- **_Hey, reste avec moi beauté._**

Il me tapota le nez avec la rose rouge sang, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- **_Pour vous, jolie demoiselle._**

Je l'attrapais du bout des doigts et portais la rose à mon nez.

- **_Elle sent très bon. Merci Emmett._**

- **_Tu joues les timides?_**

- **_Je suis peut-être timide?_** dis-je mal à l'aise.

Emmett roula des yeux avant de se relever du lit. Je le suivis des yeux sans perdre une seule miette de sa beauté. Il portait un jean bleu nuit, qui lui moulait le corps à la perfection. Surtout ses fesses. Son cul était juste... parfait. Il avait également un t-shirt noir et une veste en cuir de la même couleur. Des chaussures noir classique. Ce type était sexy avec un costume, mais terriblement excitant en tenue classique. La vie est totalement injuste.

- **_Je dois me rendre au bureau pour huit heures. Tu penses être prête en dix minutes?_**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire ce qui le déstabilisa. Il finit par plisser les yeux.

- **_Top départ, mademoiselle Day_**.

Dès qu'il avait quitté la chambre, je sautais hors du lit à deux doigts de plonger la tête la première sur le sol. Je ris de mes deux pieds gauches du jour et me dépêchais de fouiller dans mon sac de voyage en guise de vêtement.

Je passai un jean bleu clair, un t-shirt manche longue blanc, un gilet noir et mes bottines favorites. De toute façon, je n'avais pris qu'elle hier soir. Je fermai mon sac et me dépêchai de sortir lorsque je tombai nez sur un torse ferme et muscle. Emmett !

Je relevai les yeux vers son visage souriant et amusé.

- **_J'aime te savoir si proche de moi._**

Ses bras veinèrent m'entourer la taille et je me laissais faire. Encore.

- **_Vous avez quelques minutes de retard, mademoiselle Day._**

Sa voix était rock. Putain, il était si torride que mes jambes menaçaient d'être comme du coton et de s'effondrer. Emmett posa son front contre le mien. Il caressa le bout de son nez contre le mien.

- **_A tu pris contact avec ta sœur?_**

- **_Pas encore ! _**

Emmett m'embrassa le bout du nez, me donnant une décharge électrique en passant. Il attrapa mon sac posé à terre, que j'avais dû perdre durant notre étreinte et me guida vers le salon « public ». Une femme arriva aussitôt à nous, je m'empourprai malgré moi lorsqu'elle passa le regard sur nos mains lier.

- **_Olivia voici Madame G. Tu peux l'appelai Gwen. Elle s'occupe de la maison et du personnel. Tout ce dont tu as besoin... tu lui demandes !_**

- **_Bonjour madame, s_**ouffla la femme d'environs cinquante ans en baisant la tête dans ma direction.

- **_Bonjour,_** dis-je pas très à l'aise.

- **_Appelle ta sœur, je t'attends pour le petit déjeuner._**

Emmett fronça les sourcils brusquement. Il semblait ce souvenir d'un truc?

- **_Que veux-tu pour le petit-déjeuner?_**

- **_Euh... pas grand-chose !_**

- **_Tu ne manges pas le matin? Jamais?_**

- **_De temps en temps du thé ! _**grommelai-je ne voulant pas d'ennui dès le matin.

Il souffla fortement avant de sortir de la pièce par une porte sur notre droite. Après un petit regard dans ma direction, Madame G. s'éclipsa de la même façon. Je roulais des yeux en chopant mon téléphone au fond de mon sac. Pas de batterie. Je grognais en le jetant dans le sac. Puis je soufflai un grand coup pour me donner du courage et pris la direction de la cuisine. Emmett était assis autour d'un ilot blanc, un gros bol de lait et de céréale devant lui. J'explosai aussitôt de rire faisant sursauter madame G. et lui. Le fou rire me gagna quand son visage s'empourpra.

- **_Tu te moques de moi?_**

Je hochais la tête sans pouvoir m'arrêter de rire. Lorsque je repris un peu mon sérieux Emmett me regardait amuser, madame G. semblait en état de choc. Je m'installais sur le siège libre à droite d'Emmett et reçus un baiser claquant sur ma joue.

- **_Je crois que tu es la première à rire avec autant de ferveur en me voyant devant mon bol de céréales._**

- **_On dirait un grand enfant !_** pouffai-je alors que Madame G. posai une tasse de thé devant moi. **_Merci. _**

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire.

- **_Tu as eu ta sœur?_**

- **_Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. _**

- **_Tu veux le mien? _**risqua-t-il.

- **_Non, de toute façon je dois discuter avec ma sœur donc..._**

Je soulevais les épaules pour les faire retomber.

- **_Ça va aller?_** risqua-t-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête plongeant mon nez dans ma tasse. Je ne savais pas. Ma sœur avait un fort caractère. Du moins, plus fort que moi pour certaines choses. Faith était très, très protectrice de plus. L'infidélité de Benjamin était le point de non-retour pour elle. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Emmett me ramena dans le salon principal.

- **_Bonne journée, Monsieur, d_**it-Gwen gaiement, avant de m'accorder un hochement de tête délicat. **_Madame_**.

- **_Ne m'attendez pas pour midi, Gwen. _**

- **_Bien monsieur. _**

- **_Au revoir, s_**oupirai-je doucement assez mal à l'aise.

J'allais récupérer mon sac lorsqu'Emmett me demanda de laisser mon sac de voyage ici. Ce qui me rendit tout à coup distance et tendu.

- **_Si tu ne veux pas revenir ce soir, Gaspard viendra te remettre ton sac,_** claqua sa voix avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ascenseur.

Je jetais un regard à mon sac puis à Emmett. Il attendait, stoïque, le doigt sur le bouton des portes.

- **_Olivia?_**

Sa voix était froide. Dure. Je grognai frustré avant de le rejoindre.

- **_Je n'aime pas ça ! _**

- **_Quoi?_** questionna-t-il, tandis que les portes se referment.

Je fis la sourde oreille et relevé le menton. Emmett se tourna vers moi brusquement et me bloqua contre la paroi métallique et son corps.

- **_Ne fais pas de caprice. Cela me donne envie de te faire des choses... salaces !_**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes durement avant de venir pétrir mes hanches et le haut de mes fesses. Je perdis pied. Mes mains étaient sur son cou, ses cheveux, son visage. Il me rendais dingue. Le baiser était brutal, féroce. J'aimais ça ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Avec un simple baiser. Sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne au moment même ou l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Emmett me relâcha, mais posa une main sur mon épaule pour me stabiliser. Je levais le regard sur lui le souffle court.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. On se tourna tous les deux vers l'individu en costume cravate.

- **_Gaspard !_** salua simplement Emmett avec un mouvement de tête.

L'homme répondit avec le même mouvement avant de sourire dans ma direction.

- **_Ravi de vous revoir mademoiselle Day._**

J'en restai bouche bée. L'homme qui m'avait livré les fleurs et les chocolats.

- **_Visiblement, tu lui as fait grand effet ! _**s'amusa Emmett en attrapant mon coude pour me faire sortir de l'ascenseur.

- **_Ce n'était pas mon attention, monsieur, s_**ouffla Gaspard un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je me surpris à lui sourire en retour, ce qui le déstabilisa. Emmett ouvris la portière côté passager de sa Jeep et m'aida comme la veille à m'installer sur le siège.

- **_Il va falloir manger de la soupe ! s_**'amusa Emmett puis m'administrer un clin d'œil.

Je rougis lorsqu'il fixa mes lèvres intensément. Il claqua la portière me faisant sursauter. Je vis par la fenêtre un autre homme rejoindre Emmett et Gaspard. Il était de typa asiatique et avait facilement deux têtes de moins qu'Emmett. Une tête de moins que Gaspard. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Emmett hocha la tête et se dirigea du côté conducteur. Il s'installa avec facilité dernière le volant avant d'entendre la voix du super ordinateur.

- **_Bonjour monsieur. Le véhicule est prêt et disponible. _**

- **_Merci Agathe. _**

Emmett poussa un bouton sous le volant et le moteur se mit en route. Emmett sortit de sa veste en cuir son téléphone et l'inséra dans un endroit visiblement créer pour.

- **_En route, bébé !_**

Je savais que cette petite phrase ne mettait pas destiné et je souris malgré mes résolutions. Ce type avait une âme d'enfant. Pas seulement. Il pouvait être froid et dure comme le grand PDG qu'il était. Et surtout un homme puissant et riche. Ce qu'il devait être également.

- **_À quoi penses-tu?_**

Je soupirais avant de tourner le visage vers lui.

- **_À rien et tout !_**

Il grimaça et reporta son attention sur la route.

- **_Je dois m'inquiéter? _**dit-il après de longues minutes.

Je ne répondis pas. Son corps se crispa près de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir. Je ne voulais pas souffrir une fois encore. Putain, après de jour à le côtoyer j'étais déjà mordue... qu'est-ce qu'il se passerai dans une semaine ou deux? Quand l'attraction sera partie? Qu'il ne voudra plus patienter? S'intéresser à la pauvre petite serveuse de bar?

Contre toute attente sa main vient se poser sur mon genou. Nous étions à l'arrêt. Je regardais à travers la fenêtre et aperçus le bar de mon beau-frère.

- **_Je me ferai à ton choix. Quel qu'il soit... _**

Mon souffle se coupa et je repris une bouffée d'air difficilement. Son regard était doux. Son pouce caressait la peau de mon genou avec délicatesse. J'étais prête à fondre sous cette caresse.

- **_Mais, sache que je veux une chance de te connaître ! _**

Je souris doucement, retirais ma ceinture de sécurité et me tournais totalement vers lui. Sa main glissa de mon genou au haut de ma cuisse. J'avais chaud. Très chaud.

- **_Je veux te connaître de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. _**

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres tendit qu'il détachait sa ceinture, posait une main derrière ma nuque et m'approchait de lui. Le tout en moins cinq secondes. Son regard était tout à coup enflammé. Voilà, ma petite culotte était foutue.

- **_Profite, ma belle, car je n'ai encore jamais dit une chose aussi cul-cul à une femme,_** grogna-t-il.

Il posa son front sur le mien, les yeux fermés. J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens. Un sourire flotta sur mon visage. Il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Cet homme était incroyable. Je finis par prendre une décision. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas résister à cet homme. Ma tête pivota un peu vers le haut. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son menton carré et fort. J'ouvris un peu pour laisser mes dents venir le mordiller. Il soupira de bienêtre et je sentis son corps trembler. Il se repris très vite. Il rouvrit les yeux et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Une petite pression. Une trop courte pression. Emmett se recula, le regard fiévreux.

- **_Charge ton téléphone. Je t'appelle dans la journée._**

On se recula complètement et ses mains quittèrent mon corps. Me laissant un grand vide.

- **_Bonne journée, monsieur McCarty, _**m'amusai-je en ouvrant la grande porte.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. J'étais subjuguée par sa beauté et par son air enfantin.

- **_Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, mademoiselle Day._**

Je sautais hors du véhicule, mon sac à main sous le bras et me tournais pour lui sourire une dernière fois avant de claquer la portière.

*/*

*/*

Faith m'attendait de pied ferme dans le bar. Il n'y avait que deux à trois personnes pour prendre le petit déjeuner cent pour cent irlandais.

- **_Salut,_** soufflai-je peu surprise de l'accueil.

- **_Qui est ce type? _**

- **_Quel type? _**questionnai-je en la contournant.

Ma sœur m'attrapa par le coude et me poussa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle pointa la grosse Jeep d'Emmett qui s'engageait dans le trafic de la ville.

- **_Ne joue pas avec moi, Olivia._**

Faith était ma grande sœur avec quatre ans de plus que moi. Autant dire qu'elle jouait son rôle à la perfection.

- **_D'accord, lâche-moi je vais te dire._**

Elle le fit un peu à contrecœur. Je m'installais à une table à la grande surprise de Faith et lui fis signe de prendre place en face de moi.

- **_À ce point? _**s'étrangla-t-elle.

Je détournai les yeux. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, je me lançai sans passer par quatre chemins.

- **_Benjamin me trompe depuis plusieurs semaines._**

L'effet était immédiat. Ma sœur ouvris et referma la bouche deux, trois fois d'affilées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Se fixèrent dans le lointain. Elle finit par les plisser le rouge aux joues. Elle était en colère. Très en colère.

- **_Tu as quelle preuve?_**

- **_Email. J'ai transféré quelques messages sur ma boite personnelle avant de quitter l'appartement hier. _**

Elle soupira.

- **_L'enfoiré !_**

Je hochais la tête les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Hey, Olivia... tout va bien. Je suis là. D'accord?_**

Un nouveau hochement de tête. On resta silencieuse un petit moment. Finalement, ma sœur se souvient d'un truc et reprend vie.

- **_Euh... Qui c'est le type qui t'a déposé?_**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche très fort pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ma sœur était unique en son genre. J'essayais de noyer le poisson dans l'eau une fois encore.

- **_Tu n'as donc retenu que la grosse Jeep qui me dépose?_**

Elle resta bouche bée par ma réaction.

- **_Non. Mais, j'ai très envie de savoir ça._**

Je roulais des yeux et croisais les bras sur mon torse. Le petit démon en face de moi m'imita prestement.

- **_D'accord,_** grognai-je par son tempérament de feu.**_ Il s'appelle Emmett. _**

- **_Emmett?_**

Elle le répèta plusieurs fois comme pour juger la personne en partant d'un prénom.

- **_Emmett comment?_**

Mon visage pris feu. Devais-je vraiment lui dire?

- **_Olivia?_** s'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

Démoniaque cette fille.

- **_Emmett McCarty !_**

Ma voix était fluette et très basse. Je savais pourtant que ma sœur avais parfaitement entendu le nom. Son expression était... indescriptible.

- **_Je n'aurais jamais cru te clouer le bec un jour._**

Elle siffla entre ses dents impressionnées.

- **_Le mec de la dernière fois. _**

Je hochais la tête un grand sourire idiot sur le visage.

- **_Le mec des fleurs et des chocolats?_**

Encore un hochement de tête.

- **_Je suis allez manger au restaurant avec lui la nuit dernière !_**

J'explosai de rire n'y tenant plus. Ma sœur avais le visage pâle. Mais ses yeux étaient pétillants et… admiratif.

- **_Raconte tout, baby Olive !_**

Ah, je détestais quand elle m'appelait comme ça. Je ne me fis pas prier pour tout lui raconter. Mais je me gardais bien quelques passages personnels. Incluant, particulièrement la salle de bain.

*/*

*/*

J'étais en train d'astiquer une tache sur le comptoir lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de la porte. Je relevais la tête et tout mon corps se pétrifie. Ma sœur avait vendu la mèche. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ma mère lèvres pincée s'avança jusqu'à moi d'un pas rapide et énergique.

- **_Maman?_**

- **_Bonjour, ma puce. _**

Elle contourna le bar comme si elle était chez elle et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Je me sentis tout à coup lasse et fatiguée.

- **_Maman ! _**sanglotai-je.

- **_Je suis là, ma puce. Tout ira bien. _**

Si seulement elle savait, chantai-je mentalement. Elle me fit quitter son étreinte pour me tenir à bout de bras.

- **_Tu as bonne mine._**

- **_Oui._**

Ma mère fronça les sourcils, puis posa son regard derrière mon épaule.

- **_Coucou maman ! _**chantonna Faith des bières dans les mains.

- **_Bonjour, mon trésor. Tu vas bien?_**

- **_Géniale et toi?_**

- **_Pareille. _**

Ma mère et Faith étaient identiques. Les mêmes cheveux, la même façon de se comporter. Elles auraient dû être sœur jumelle ou un truc du genre. Et je me retrouvais à être le petit canard de l'histoire. Enfin, je tenais un peu plus de mon père. Ça m'allait bien.

- **_On dine ensemble ce soir? _**s'enquit-elle gaiement.

Faith jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et hocha de la tête positivement. Traitresse.

- **_J'ai des choses à régler ce soir._**

- **_Benjamin? _**questionna durement ma mère, claquant sa langue.

- **_Oui, maman. Je dois régler cette affaire avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. _**

Ma mère releva aussitôt un sourcil.

- **_Autre chose ? Tu penses déjà à te remettre en couple?_**

Je soupirais fortement et tournais les talons. Heureusement, ma sœur vient à mon aide et lui poser déjà des questions sur notre père.

Finalement, notre repas du soir se transforma en gouter improvisé au bar de ma sœur. On discuta de tout et de rien. Surtout de tout et de ma relation avec Benjamin.

- **_Tu connais le nom de cette fille?_** se renseigna ma mère le plus naturellement possible.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Faith dont la mâchoire était contractée à l'extrême.

- **_Oui._**

Ma mère arqua un sourcil. J'allais devoir tout lui dire à elle aussi. Génial, vive l'indiscrétion et la vie privée.

- **_C'est Juliette !_**

Ma mère perdit son sourire. Ce corps se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Tu es en train de me dire que Juliette et Benjamin sont..._**

Ma mère réprima une grimace horrible qui aurait très bien pu nous faire sourire ou rire en temps normal. Pas là. Elle leva la main vers son beau-fils, Johnny. Il arriva surpris.

- **_Oui?_**

- **_Du cognac. Trois verres et une bouteille !_**

Johnny donna un petit regard étonné à sa femme. Faith secoua la tête.

- **_Ouais... du cognac s'il te plait, mon cœur !_**

*/*

*/*

Dix-huit heures. La pièce était presque pleine. Surtout des étudiants venaient passer une heure ou deux après les cours. Derrière le comptoir pour donner un coup de main à Johny et Faith, je regardais mon téléphone entre les bouteilles, que j'avais mis à charger deux heures plus tôt.

Sur l'écran principal, j'y lus vingt appels en absence, deux messages répondeurs et une dizaine de textos. Le cœur tambourinant j'ouvris mes messages textes. Six de Benjamin. Quatre de Juliette. Ma soi-disant meilleure amie. Tous disaient plus ou moins la même chose. « Répond moi », « il faut qu'on parle », « je suis sincèrement désolé », « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »... de rage et de colère je les effacais tous. Les appels et les messages sur le répondeur étaient tous du même genre. Je refermais mon téléphone en colère contre eux et contre moi pour n'avoir rien vu avant quand la sonnerie s'actionna me faisant pousser un petit cri. Ma sœur qui prenait commande auprès d'un groupe de jeune femme, me regarda étrangement. Évidemment, Johny aussi.

- **_Allo? _**soufflais-je une l'appareille à mon oreille.

- **_Comment se passe ta journée? _**

Mon corps entier se détendit. Ce que ma sœur remarqua, puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

- **_Dans l'ensemble pas trop mal. Et la tienne?_**

- **_Dans l'ensemble pas trop mal,_** dit-il sur le même ton que moi.

Je sentis une pointe de moquerie dans la voix et un sourire. Il était de bonne humeur.

- **_On peut se voir ce soir?_**

- **_Je dois rentrer et parler à Benjamin, s_**oupirai-je très bas, tournant le dos à ma sœur.

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- **_Je ne préfèrerai pas !_** lâcha-t-il toute bonne humeur envolée.

- **_Je dois quand même le faire. _**

- **_Pas chez toi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui. _**

- **_Euh... est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il est encore mon petit ami? _**grognai-je un peu trop fort.

- **_Évite de me dire ce genre de chose. À moins que tu ne veuilles me faire comprendre que tu refuses une relation avec moi? _**

Ma bouche se fit tout à coup sèche. Ma gorge se serra. Mon cœur se comprima. Putain, non !

- **_Non ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, Emmett._**

- **_Très bien. Alors, ne rentre pas chez toi. Je peux demander à Gaspard de récupérer tes affaires._**

- **_Et je suis supposé faire quoi? Venir vivre chez toi? _**

Ma voix avait claqué durement et je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents.

- **_Euh... Olivia?_**

Ma tête pivota vers ma droite. Benjamin se trouvait de l'autre côté du bar. Un air embarrassé sur le visage. Surtout que ma sœur était venue à la rescousse à mes côtés ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter des yeux.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? _**questionnai-je très difficilement.

- **_Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, ni à mes appels ! _**dit-il en soulevant les épaules.

- **_Attends, il est là, le petit con? _**réclama d'un ton glacial Emmett toujours au téléphone.

- **_Je dois y aller ! _**

- **_AH NON, h_**urla-t-il à m'en faire grimacer.

- **_Arrêter d'être si... protecteur,_** bredouillai-je très mal à l'aise. **_Je suis avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère, rien ne m'arrivera. _**

- **_Ne quitte pas le bar ! _**

Emmett raccrocha avant de me lancer cet ordre. Car oui, pour moi c'en était un. Je reposai mon téléphone sous le comptoir et fixai durement Benjamin.

- **_On doit parler, Oli. S'il te plait !_**

J'eus une forte envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mais, je ne fis rien... pour le moment.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?_**

Benjamin était mal à l'aise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis jeta un regard à ma sœur. Cette dernière campa ses positions. Elle ne le laissera pas m'approcher.

- **_Faith, laisse-nous._**

Ma sœur sursauta et je me jeta un regard noir.

- **_Non._**

- **_Si. _**

- **_Ah... que non ! _**

- **_Faith laisse-moi parler avec lui. Seule !_**

Ma voix était un peu plus forte que nécessaire. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis jeta l'éponge. Je fis signe à Benjamin de me suivre à une table un peu en retrait. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il prit place sur la chaise, j'en fis de même le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le voir ici, me rendais nerveuse. Benjamin n'aimait pas beaucoup mettre les pieds dans ce bar. Pourtant, il était là. Pour moi. Enfin, pour se donner bonne conscience surtout.

Benjamin était de taille moyenne. Un tout petit peu plus grand que moi. Blond, les yeux bleus. Pas vraiment musclé. Enfin, pas du tout musclé. La plus par du temps, Benjamin portait un jean, des chaussures de ville et un polo. L'autre moitié du temps, il se trimballait en jogging trop large et pull de sport. Pas vraiment de quoi faire rêver. Cependant, j'appréciais ça. Cette forme de routine entre nous. Aujourd'hui, l'avoir en face de moi était étrange. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait trahie avec ma soi-disant meilleure amie? Car je lui faisais confiance et qu'il m'a trahie?

- **_Oli, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser._**

- **_Il en faudra plus que ça, Ben !_**

Il accusa le coup. Ma voix était cinglante. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer. Il venait de s'en rendre compte.

- **_D'accord. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer, s_**ouffla-t-il doucement.

Le voir mal à l'aise aurait dû me combler de joie, or j'éprouvais un peu de peine pour lui ce soir. Après tout n'étais-je pas amoureuse de lui la semaine dernière?

Ma petite conscience me hurla que « non », j'essayais de l'ignorer lorsque Benjamin repris la parole.

- **_J'ai merdé, j'en ai conscience. Je regrette Oli. Vraiment._**

- **_Aurais-tu pensé à ça avant de baiser ma meilleure amie, r_**étorquai-je un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Je sais... j'ai pris peur. _**

- **_Peur? _**

Ma voix était partie haut dans les tours. La porte du bar s'ouvrit avec force. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'Emmett, Gaspard et une femme entrent dans l'établissement « familiale ». J'ai dû retenir mon souffle, car la bouffée d'air que je pris lorsqu'Emmett posa finalement son regard sur moi me donne le vertige. Il passa de moi à Ben en une seconde. Son regard était froid comme la glace.

Je dus me détourner d'Emmett, lorsque Benjamin récupéra ma main dans la sienne. Ce toucher me donna la nausée et je retirai ma main aussi vite que possible. Benjamin en resta bouche bée.

- **_Oli, je..._**

- **_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... _**pestai-je finalement. **_Tu n'utilises pas ce surnom depuis des mois et là tu joues avec… _**

- **_Non... je... _**

Benjamin ferma les yeux très forts. Souffla. Ouvrit les yeux emplis d'eau sur moi.

- **_Je t'aime. J'ai eu peur, car notre histoire devenait vraiment sérieuse. Ma mère... elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que le moment était venu pour nous marier... j'ai pris peur... tu _**

Benjamin s'interrompit lorsque Faith vint se poster à notre table. Je relevai la tête vers elle surprise.

- **_J'ai besoin de toi._**

- **_Encore une minute, d_**is-je en retour.

Le regard de ma sœur était brillant d'excitation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. J'en fis de même. Emmett était au bar. Je cherchais aussitôt des yeux les deux autres personnes. Ils attendaient à une table. Ils nous épiaient tous du coin de l'œil. Emmett semblait attendre gentiment qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui. Enfin, que je vienne m'occuper de lui.

- **_Tu dois venir... maintenant._**

D'accord, j'avais compris le message. Emmett voulait me parler. Et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- **_Je reviens !_** Soufflai-je à Benjamin surpris.

Ma sœur passa aussitôt son bras sous le mien me guidant vers le bar.

- **_Putain Olivia, c'est une bombe atomique ton type... ma belle ne pense plus une seule seconde à cet idiot de Benjamin._**

- **_Moins fort_**, grognai-je me postant derrière le bar.

Je fis face à Emmett le visage plus que sérieux.

- **_Monsieur, _**saluai-je poliment un sourire en coin, **_que puis-je pour vous?_**

Emmett ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son regard noir me fixait avec dureté. Il était nerveux et un peu en colère. Résignée j'attrapai deux verres pour offrir à ses deux hommes une bière.

- **_Évite de me servir la même merde de la dernière fois ! _**cracha Emmett relevant un sourcil.

- **_Vu ton sale caractère, tu mériteras une bière encore plus infecte,_** sifflai-je en retour. **_Heureusement pour toi, Gaspard ne m'a rien fait ! _**chantonnai-je administrant un clin d'œil joueur à ce dernier assis à quelques pas de là.

Il s'empourpra et toussa mal à l'aise.

- **_Autre chose monsieur?_** questionnai-je en posant les verres devant lui.

J'ajoutai rapidement un verre de vin blanc pour la femme qui les accompagne. Emmett hésita. Il jeta un œil sur Benjamin, qui se ratatina sur son siège.

- **_J'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, f_**eula Emmett.

- **_Je sais... mais tu ne feras rien,_** marmonnai-je très bas, en me penchant vers lui.

Il serra la mâchoire à l'extrême. Je voulus faire passer mon doigt le long de sa mâchoire, mais je me retiens de justesse. Putain, ce type me rendait dingue.

- **_D'accord, je ne vais rien faire,_** fit Emmett sur ses gardes. **_Mais, je refuse qu'il te touche._**

- **_Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. _**

- **_Ne le laisse pas faire, Olivia. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien. _**

Je levai les yeux en l'air, tandis qu'il attrapait mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Son toucher me brulait. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre moi.

- **_Je ne rigole pas, Olivia,_** claqua sa voix.

J'étais tout à coups aussi blanche que sa chemise.

- **_C'est qui la femme avec toi?_**

Il relâcha mon visage et souffle doucement. Presque de soulagement.

- **_Personne d'intéressant._**

J'arquai un sourcil, un putain de sourire idiot apparaît sur son visage.

- **_Tu veux jouer?_**

Il le perdis promptement.

- **_Au lit? Toujours. Avec mon cœur et le tien? Jamais !_**

J'en restais bouche bée.

- **_On se voit plus tard ? _**risquai-je faiblement.

- **_Oui. Gaspard va t'attendre et te ramener à la maison. _**

Mon cœur bat aussitôt à toute vitesse. À la maison? Emmett m'administra un clin d'œil et part rejoindre les deux autres, plateau en main. Je n'avais pas le temps de souffler, ma sœur revient à la charge.

- **_Faith, je t'en prie ne complique pas la situation,_** dis-je rapidement collante ma main sur sa bouche.

Elle me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Je retirais ma main avec précaution, mais Faith plus rapide me bloqua les bras en retour.

- **_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur... mais, si tu ne choisis pas ce beau gosse, je te fais la gueule à vie !_**

Que répondre à ça? Surement rien. Je lui lançais un regard plein de reproches et retournais auprès de Benjamin. Mon beau-frère avais déposé deux tasses de café et m'administra un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.

- **_Tout va bien?_**

Je pris place à nouveau en face de lui, sans dire mot. Sentir le regard d'Emmett sur nous me donnais des bouffées de chaleur. De plus, je devais tout faire pour éviter un combat de coqs.

- **_Benjamin,_** soufflai-je lentement, **_qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?_**

Il était surpris par mon franc parlé. Il était vrai que d'habitude on évitait de partir dans de grande discussion et encore moins de pointer du doigt nos problèmes.

- **_Je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime, Olivia. Je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai commis une erreur et j'en suis désolée._**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche très fort pour ne pas hurler, ou lui mettre une gifle mémorable.

- **_Une erreur c'est quand on dérape une fois, Benjamin._**

- **_Je sais. Je..._**

Je n'avais plus envie de prendre des pincettes avec lui. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que notre relation n'était plus à l'ordre du jour pour moi.

- **_Je ne te fais plus confiance. Ni à toi. Ni à Juliette. Vous m'avez tous les deux trahie. Durant des semaines... je ne peux pas revenir._**

- **_Je comprends... mais dis-moi que tu ressens encore quelques choses pour moi? Que je peux réparer la situation?_**

Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes entra dans le bar en fredonnant des chansons de supporteur. Ah oui, le match de rugby. Je me relevai vivement tandis que le groupe chantait à tue-tête près du bar.

- **_Je dois me mettre au travail._**

- **_On se revoit bientôt? _**

Je balançai la main dans sa direction et me remis au travail. Dix à quinze minutes plus tard, je me rendis compte que Benjamin avais foutu le camp... Gaspard, la femme et Emmett également.

* * *

**_Voilà pour vous !_**

**_Vous avez des points que vous avez envie de connaitre sur l'histoire?_**

**_a approfondir?_**

**_*/*_**

**_pour celle qui m'avait demandé un point de vue d'EMMETT il arrive pour le chapitre suivant... _**

**_ainsi que le LEMON lol_**

**_*/*_**

**_A très bientôt,  
Sabrina_**

**_*/*_**

**_ps : merci infiniment pour vos messages... c'est très agréable de vous lire en retour._**

**_vous me donné envie d'écrire toujours plus :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Point de vue : Emmett. _

J'ai quitté le pub au pas de course. Lorsque le groupe de supporter était entré dans le bar, j'avais fui à toute vitesse. J'étais maintenant sur le trottoir fulminant. Gaspard ne me quittait pas des yeux. Au cas où l'envie de tordre le cou de ce petit con me reprenait.

- **_Tout va bien, monsieur ? _**Risqua d'une voix fluette Elisa.

- **_Ouais._** Aboyais-je avant de me reprendre. **_Désolé... _**

- **_pas de mal, monsieur._** Sourit-elle doucement.

Gaspard se racla la gorge, la porte s'ouvrit sur... le petit con. Il nous regarda quelque seconde, puis s'élança dans la rue.

- **_Suivez-le._** Fis-je à Elisa. **_Ne risquais rien, par contre. Prenait quelques informations au passage. _**

- **_J'entre en contact, monsieur ? _**

- **_Pas si nécessaire. Venez demander confirmation à Gaspard ou _****_Chuang avant de prendre des décisions. _**

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Elisa s'élance à la suite du « petit con ». Gaspard à un grand sourire idiot et je rêve de lui claquer une gifle derrière le crane. Je me retiens de justesse.

- **_fait attention à Olivia et appelle-moi quand elle rentre. _**

- **_A vos ordres, monsieur! _**Chantonne-t-il.

Je grogne après lui pour la forme, avant de me diriger vers ma Jeep. Elle attire les curieux et beaucoup ce prenne en photo avec. Je prends place à mon siège et démarre à toute vitesse.

- **_Agathe connexion portable Edward._**

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

La sonnerie retentie aussitôt. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de mon meilleur pote envahi le véhicule.

- **_salut Em', quoi de beau ?_**

- **_Tu peux te libérer ce soir ?_**

J'entends des petits chuchotements de l'autre côté.

- **_Bella a une soirée entre filles. J'aurai mon petit gars._**

Je grimace, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Le silence ce prolonge.

- **_Em' qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_**

- **_J'ai juste besoin de parler. _**

Ma voix est base. Edward discute une seconde de plus avec ce qui semble être Bella et reprend d'une voix grave.

- **_OK, mec... ou on se retrouve ? Chez toi ?_**

- **_NON... surtout pas ! _**

Je fais un petit mouvement d'écart sur la route, pris par surprise. Je me fais aussitôt klaxonner et je reprends la bonne file.

- **_Bon dieu, Em' ça va ?_**

- **_Ouais... écoute, on ne peut pas aller chez moi. On a cas se rejoindre chez Jasper ou dans un bar ?_** Proposais-je rapidement.

- **_D'accord. Tient moi informé du lieu. A ce soir. _**

Il raccroche et je souffle un bon coup. Putain, dans quel merde je me suis foutu encore ? Le retour à l'entreprise se fait rapidement. Je prends l'ascenseur la mine bougonne. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Depuis que j'ai vu ce petit salaud la toucher, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Je monte jusqu'à mon étage. Ma secrétaire Anita, me regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle vient de se rendre compte de ma mauvaise humeur, elle se fait toute petite. Très petite. Je m'en veux aussitôt.

- **_tout va bien, Anita. _**Fis-je sans m'arrêter.

Je souris en sachant qu'elle doit me suivre du regard. Je salue la secrétaire de Jasper qui me regarde plus que surprise et entre dans le bureau de mon pote sans frapper. Il est assis à son bureau fixant inlassablement son écran d'ordinateur. Il me jette un coup d'œil, sans attendre il revient sur son écran.

- **_tu sais comment on fait pour récupérer un fichier ?_**

- **_Non. _**

- **_Putain, j'ai encore perdu des données. _**

- **_Nous avons un service informatique avec les meilleurs des dix dernières années. Appel les !_**

Jasper quitte l'écran et arque un sourcil dans ma direction. Il finit par s'installer confortablement dans son siège, attendant la suite. Je reste debout face à lui, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Il est le premier à briser la glace au bout de plusieurs secondes.

- **_ben vas-y ! Dit moi ?_**

- **_J'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs potes ce soir._** Lui dis-je la gorge noué par cet aveu.

Jasper fronce les sourcils. Il m'analyse quelques secondes, silencieux.

- **_à quelle heure ?_**

- **_Après le boulot... dix-neuf heures ? _**Risquai-je, détournant le regard.

- **_Parfait. Où ?_**

- **_Chez toi si c'est possible ?_**

Jasper ricane aussitôt, mais hoche la tête positivement. Je sors de son bureau au moment même où je reçois un texto. Mon cœur s'accélère en voyant le destinataire.

_« Tu es parti sans un mot... _

_Dit moi que tout va bien ?! Olivia. »_

Je souris malgré moi. Elle s'inquiète. J'ai peut-être un espoir finalement. Anita me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième œil et je lui dire la langue d'entrer dans mon bureau.

- **_Très mature, monsieur McCarty !_** Chantonne-t-elle soulagé.

Je ris et répond au texto une fois à mon siège.

_« Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Je protège tes arrières, ma belle. _

_Tu rentres tard ce soir ? E. »_

Je souris comme un idiot en me remettant au boulot. T-Jay fait son apparition comme une petite fleur ce que je lui fais remarquer.

- **_Une fleur ?_** Ricana-t-il. **_Moi qui me comparer à un cactus !_**

Je roule des yeux, alors qu'il s'installe nonchalamment sur mon divan. Je l'ignore quelques minutes et répond à un mail assez important.

- **_tu te caches de qui ?_**

- **_Ma secrétaire... c'est une dingue... pire que la tienne du moins._**

- **_J'ai entendu._** Grogne Anita.

J'imagine tout de même un sourire sur son visage. Elle et T-Jay se cherche à longueur de temps. On commence à en avoir l'habitude depuis trois ans. T-Jay reste avec moi durant une demi-heure. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et j'ai le temps d'avancer dans mes papiers. Mon téléphone vibre, je réponds le nez dans une lettre manuscrite que j'ai bien du mal à lire.

- **_Anita, j'ai besoin d'aide. _**Criais-je portant mon téléphone à l'oreille. **_Emmett McCarty !_** Soufflais-je dans le téléphone.

- **_Euh... salut... _**

La voix de la douce Oliva me détend dans la seconde. Mon corps se relâche, je me sens plus léger pour une raison que j'ignore. Anita entre dans mon bureau jetant un regard inquiet à T-Jay qui est tout sourire.

- **_salut, ma belle... tout va bien ?_**

T-Jay perd son sourire et tourne brusquement le visage vers moi. Merde. Je fais signe à Anita de me rejoindre et lui donne la lettre. Elle la lit aussitôt.

- **_Oui._** Miaule-t-elle pratiquement.

Mon sexe gonfle sans attendre. Une réaction en chaine, lorsque je l'entends pousser un soupir ou autre. Je crois que même sa voix arrive à me faire bander. Je me rapproche du bureau pour cacher ce fait à ma secrétaire et à l'autre idiot. Il arque un sourcil, lorsque je relevé le visage vers lui. Putain, je dois avoir pris des couleurs. Je suis prêt à lui demander de foutre le camp, quand Olivia reprend.

- **_Emmett, c'est qui Anita ?_**

Mon sexe se ramolli dans la seconde. La voix de ma belle Olivia est très base, limite inquiète.

- **_Ma secrétaire. Tu n'as aucun souci à avoir. _**Dis-je le plus bas possible avant de me racler la gorge.

- **_Je ne m'inquiète pas. _**

Je souris comme un idiot maintenant.

- **_Tu es avec Gaspard ?_** Me renseignais-je doucement.

- **_Oui. Il me ramène à ton appartement. _**

- **_Très bien. _**

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, dix-huit heures.

- **_tu fini tôt,_** réalisais-je.

- **_Je suis fatigué._** Dit-elle ajoutant un bâillement pour ajouter ses propos. **_Tu rendre dans longtemps ? _**

Je me maudis d'avoir proposé aux garçons de nous voir ce soir.

- **_tu penses pouvoir m'attendre ? _**Questionnais-je me raclant la gorge mal à l'aise.

Olivia ricane aussitôt. Je roule des yeux.

- **_je pense ! Sinon, tu viendras me réveiller !_**

- **_Avec une rose._** M'amusais-je repensant à ce matin.

Elle rigole une fois de plus.

- **_j'ai comme l'impression que tu te joues de moi... encore ! _**Rouspétais-je.

- **_Non. J'aime juste t'entendre d'aussi bonne humeur. _**Murmure-t-elle.

- **_Je ne suis jamais de mauvaise humeur. _**

T-Jay ricane mauvais et je relève le visage vers lui.

- **_je dois te laisser ma belle... je ne suis pas seul._**

- **_D'accord. A tout à l'heure. _**

- **_A tout à l'heure. _**

Je raccroche le regard rivé sur T-Jay.

- **_alors ?_** Se renseigna-t-il.

- **_Quoi ?_** Bougonnais-je voyant Anita attendre également.

- **_Avec qui discutais-tu ? _**

Je l'ignore et attrape la lettre vivement des mains de ma secrétaire.

- **_Vous avez réussis à décrire cette lettre ?_**

T-Jay rigole, mais perd vite son sourire lorsque Mariya débarque dans mon bureau. Griffe dehors.

*/*

Jasper m'ouvre la porte un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai tout à coup envie de faire demi-tour. Ce qu'il remarque.

- **_c'est bon mon vieux, entre !_**

- **_Je commence à avoir quelques regrets... _**

Il ne répond pas et m'invite à le suivre dans le grand salon. La cheminée est allumée. Le grand sapin de Noël dans un coin de la pièce, quelques cadeaux emballés attendent déjà dessous. Edward me fixe et m'étudie dans son fauteuil de pacha.

- **_Salut, Ed'._**

Il me sert la main simplement avant de me tendre un verre contenant un liquide ambré.

- **_Whisky sans glaçon... très bon cru !_**

- **_Parfait !_**

Je prends place sur le divan à droite de Jasper. Mes deux amis sont de part et d'autre de moi... dans l'attente.

- **_ou est Cruella ? _**Me renseignais-je balayant la pièce des yeux.

- **_Italie. Elle revient demain soir. _**

Cela me rassure aussitôt. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide s'y glisse. Froid, fort. Ce dont j'ai besoin. J'avale une petite gorgée, puis fini par pencher le verre beaucoup plus pour le … vider.

Mes deux meilleurs potes échange un regard, je tends à nouveau mon verre à Edward.

- **_Euh... mec, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une solution._**

Je reste dans la même position. Il finit par soupirer fortement et me resservir. Bien.

- **_Bon tu crache le morceau ou quoi ?_** Siffle Jasper impatient et peut-être un peu inquiet.

- **_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._**

Le silence qui me répond en dit long. Je ferme les yeux, me laisse allait encore plus profondément dans le divan. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée lorsqu'Edward prend la parole.

- **_ou ça ?_**

- **_Dans un bar. Enfin, elle travaille dans un bar._**

J'ouvre les yeux, Jasper me regarde avec insistance. Il sait. Ou du moins il a un doute.

- **_la serveuse de la dernière fois ?_** Ce renseigna-t-il la voix base.

Je hoche la tête incapable de faire plus. Il se racle la gorge mal à l'aise.

- **_elle..._**

Il se masse la nuque, gesticulant sur le divan.

- **_Elle est différente des femmes que tu fréquente !_** Dit-il finalement.

- **_Je sais. _**

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée. Edward m'analyse toujours sans dire mot. Jasper lui semble vouloir être le moulin à parole ce soir.

- **_Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Je veux dire tu es célibataire depuis si peu de temps..._**

- **_Et ? _**Me renseignais-je aussitôt.

- **_Tu comptes rendre les choses officielles ?_**

- **_Certainement ! _**

Edward et Jasper reste muet quelques minutes. Edward fini par nous remplir à nouveau nos verres. Je dois leur dire... tout leur dire... je me sens perdu et j'ai besoin de leurs points de vue.

- **_En fait, ce que j'ai omis de vous dire c'est que... J'ai eu le coup de cœur. Pour cette femme ! _**

Jasper siffle entre ses dents, secouant la tête dans tout le sens comme pour chasser une mouche.

- **_Toi ? Celui qui couche avec toutes les filles qui croissent ? _**

Je détourne le regard. Il n'avait pas tort, pestais-je mentalement. Cela me fit mal. Je ne dis pas un mot, regardant le plafond.

- **_Attend, Em' … tu es sérieux ? _**S'enquit vivement Edward.

Je reste toujours muet. Que dire d'autre de toute façon ?

- tu peux reprendre l'histoire depuis le début ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Je roule des yeux et leur dit tout... du moins, depuis ma rencontre avec Oliva, jusqu'à ce soir.

Point de vue : Olivia.

Gaspard m'avait déposé chez Emmett après le travail. Faith et Johny m'avait carrément mis à la porte après un énième bâillement. Je me sentais étrangement fatigué. Peut-être le contre coup de cette longue et difficile semaine. Nous étions vendredi soir. Je n'avais plus de petit ami et encore moins de meilleure amie. Pensé à Juliette et Benjamin me fit mal au cœur.

- **_Madame vous souhaitez boire ou manger quelques choses ?_**

Je sursaute au son de voix de madame G. Elle est aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme, pestais-je mentalement.

- **_Non, c'est gentil. _**

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- **_Pas même un thé ou u verre de vin ? _**

J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens et lui adresse mon plus beau sourire.

- **_Tout va bien, madame G. je vous assure. _**

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, ne dit mot. Elle finit par me sourire ce qui calme un peu les battements de mon cœur.

- **_Très bien, madame. Je serai dans la cuisine si vous changez d'avis. Vous avez envie de quelques choses en particulier pour ce soir ? _**

Cette fois c'est à moi de froncer les sourcils.

- **_Non. Que comptez-vous faire ? _**

Elle rougie un peu. Je commence à apprécier cette vieille dame, moi.

- **_Monsieur McCarty aime beaucoup les frites et les steaks. _**

Je souris aussitôt.

- **_Je n'en doute pas. Je vais prendre la même chose ce soir, alors !_**

- **_Je peux faire autre chose si vous voulez ? _**risqua-t-elle une fois encore.

J'ai envie de lui dire que tout vas bien, mais me reprendre devant son regard.

- **_Peut-être un gratin ou des pates ?_**

- **_Avec des légumes ?_** s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

- **_Oui !_**

Gwladys est presque en train de sautiller lorsqu'elle s'évapore en direction de la cuisine.

Après diner, je m'enfuis de ce salon trop grand, trop vide et impersonnel pour moi, pour ma chambre. Je me glisse sous les draps avec un short et débardeur blanc tous les deux. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'une télévision est installée dans le coin. Je l'allume et me laisse bercer par le premier épisode de NCIS. Je n'ai pas le temps de suivre l'intrigue. Le sommeille m'emporte.

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait nuit noir dans la chambre. La lumière est éteinte. La télévision également. Je m'étire un peu et sort du lit. La seule lumière visible dans l'étage semble être celle du salon. Je m'y avance avec prudence.

Emmett est assis sur le canapé de son salon principale ou le salon «public» comme j'aime l'appelai. Il était en train de lire un magasine avec intérêt. Un verre de whisky est posé devant lui. A la télévision, une chaise de sport automobile ou un truc du genre. Je m'appuie contre le mur juste devant la porte entre le couloir menant aux chambres et le salon.

Emmett est beau. Je soupèse le mot... Beau ? Pour l'être, il l'est. Emmett est grand. Ses pieds sont d'ailleurs allongé jusqu'à la moitié de la table base devant lui. Il est très bien bâti également. Il prend facilement deux places sur le divan. Lorsque je le vois parler avec les autres hommes de son entourage, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont petits et maigrichons comparait à lui. Mais il n'est pas musclé démesurément. Il est même proportionnel à sa taille. Je penche le visage pour l'analyser plus. Beaucoup plus.

Ses cheveux sont très foncés, presque noir. Son visage est assez bien proportionné et tout semble à sa place. Ses lèvres sont bien en chair... humm ses lèvres !

Je secoue la tête pour replacer mon esprit qui divague. Lorsqu'il est de bonne heure ou joueur ses lèvres donnent lieu à un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux son noir. Voir nuit noir suivant son humeur. Emmett semble très sûr de lui-même la plus part du temps. Ça se remarque tout de suite. Il projette un peu l'image de l'homme solide et bien baraqué, mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. On pourrait le qualifier de « monsieur muscles gracieux » !

MON monsieur muscle.

- **_Plus envie de dormir?_**

Je sursaute en plaçant une main sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait fort et vite. Il sourit doucement puis ferme son magazine et le jette sur la table base.

- **_Alors ?_**

Je me souviens de sa question. Difficilement.

- **_Je suis debout, non ? _**

Emmett fronce les sourcils, puis de son index me fait signe de le rejoindre. Mes yeux ne quitte pas son doigt qui se plie et s'allonge dans ma direction. Il me rend dingue. Il le sait. Il en joue.

Cette homme, semblait avoir été conçu dans le seul but : affoler les femmes. M'affoler moi. Devrais-je jouer un peu aussi ?

Je m'installe sur ses genoux ce qui semble le ravir. A califourchon ma bouche arrive à la même hauteur que la sienne. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre. Seulement à lui. A nous. Comment arrive-t-il à me faire réagir et ressentir ce genre de chose.

Emmett quitte mes lèvres pour mon cou. Juste en dessous de ma mâchoire. J'adore. Petit à petit, il descend. Lentement pour se retrouver au-dessus de ma poitrine. Ses yeux dans les miens, il fait descendre la bretelle de mon débardeur. Je ne porte rien d'autre. Mon sein droit et maintenant à l'air libre. Le gauche le rejoint. Emmett fini par quitter mes yeux pour eux. Son visage s'approche. Il prend possession de la pointe de mon sein avec sa bouche. Un long soupire m'échappe. Je bouge sur ses genoux. Il me maintient aussitôt en place. D'une poignée ferme grâce à ses mains sur ma hanche.

Emmett embrasse, lèche et caresse durant de longue minute mes seins qu'avec sa bouche. Je suis prête a capitulé, lorsqu'il me surprend en me levant de ses genoux. Comme si j'étais une simple plume. Lui il est toujours assis sur le divan, il me fait signe de ne pas parler. Encore moins de bouger, vu son regard qui accompagne le tout. Le problème, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin de bouger.

Il retire mon débardeur et le jette au sol. Ses pouces de part et d'autre de ma hanche, il les fait disparaitre sous le tissu de mon short et de ma petite culotte. Il fait descendre le tout lentement le long de mes jambes, sans jamais quitter mon regard. C'est terriblement sensuel. Sexy. Torride. Mon corps et mon cœur sont prêt à s'envoler. Et cet homme face à moi, n'as encore rien fait de spéciale. Bon dieu. Totalement nu devant lui, Emmett me rapproche à nouveau. Je pousse un petit cri avant de rire avec lui. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

- **_Mon Olivia… ma douce et captivante Olivia…_** chuchote-t-il d'une voix charmeuse et tendre.

Je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser plus tendre. Ce qui ne semble pas le déranger. Je suis littéralement en train de me déhancher sur Emmett McCarty. Ses mains ferme et douce se posent sur mes fesses. Je gémis, l'encouragent dans ses caresses. Mes mains viennent retirer son t-shirt dévoilant au passage un torse… fabuleux. Emmett a un corps parfait. Mon buste et mes seins viennent s'écraser contre son torse nu, lorsque le t-shirt touche le sol. Cette fois c'est lui qui pousse un gémissement ou un grognement… je ne sais pas trop. Ce qui me fait sourire.

Je sens par la suite un doigt long se faufiler entre mes parties intimes.

- **_Hum… si existante… _**

- **_Rien que pour toi._** Articulais-je très difficilement lorsqu'il entame un long vas et vient.

- **_Tu es mienne… _**

Je ne peux parler, ni réagir convenablement. Ce qui visiblement le ravi. J'essaie de me tenir à lui. a ses épaules. Au divan. D'ailleurs ma tête vient reposer sur le divan juste près de la sienne. Je ne sais comment il s'y prend mais il rajoute un second doigt en moi et ses mouvements se font plus ferme. Soutenue. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour jouir fortement autour de ses doigts. Le reste, je ne m'en souviens que vaguement. Je reprends conscience vraiment des choses, lorsqu'Emmett est au-dessus de moi m'embrassant avec passion.

Mes jambes autour de sa taille, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose pour être au paradis. Lui ; de lui en moi. Il dut le comprendre car il entra en moi, avec lenteur qui me fit un bien fou. Centimètres par centimètres jusqu'à être totalement au fond de moi. il ne m'a pas quitter une seule fois des yeux. J'aime ça.

- **_Tu m'appartiens Olivia !_** dit-il avec sincérité et fermeté. **_Tu m'appartiens entièrement._** Dit-il avant d'entamer de ferme et puissant coup de rein.

Oui, j'appartiens totalement et entièrement à Emmett McCarty. Et j'en suis la plus heureuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou :)**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**A très vite**

**Sabrina**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Sans en rajoutait. Benjamin ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ce genre de chose. Nous sommes allongés sur son lit. J'ai enfin eu le droit d'entrer dans sa grotte et je m'en félicite. Son lit est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus confortable que celui que j'occupe actuellement.

Emmett est sur le dos. Ma tête repose sur son torse. Je fais courir le bout de mes doigts sur son corps se qui le fait soupirer de bien être une fois de plus.

- **_Gwladys risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre._** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses dents. **_Tu veux un petit déjeuner de champion ?_** S'amusa-t-il.

Il pressa avant de relâcher.

- **_juste un petit déjeuner pour moi._**

Il fit la moue.

- **_je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui._** Fis-je l'embrassant tendrement sur l'épaule.

- **_Et ce soir ? _**

- **_Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et demain. Jours de repos._**

- **_Et que comptes-tu faire de ton weekend ?_** Dit-il sensuellement.

- **_Absolument rien de prévu. Et toi ?_** Demandais-je timidement.

Emmett resta un instant silence avant de sourire et de me regarder malicieusement. Mon cœur rata un battement.

- **_reste près de toi et te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement._**

Je ris à gorge d'éployé, mais m'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il pinça ma fesse.

- **_hey !_**

- **_Quoi ? Tu te plains maintenant ? _**

Je devins rouge écarlate. Une question délicate me vint en tête, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne, sur son torse.

- **_C'est un bracelet d'hôpital._** Dis-je très bas.

Il resta silencieux. De longues minutes. J'allais lui dire d'oublier ma question, quand il me surprit en serrant ma main. Comme pour ce donné du courage.

- **_Oui, c'est effectivement ça. Lorsqu'une personne est atteinte d'un cancer._** L'entendis-je murmurer jouant ensuite avec le bracelet rouge autour de mon poignet.

- **_A qui appartient-il ?_** Chuchotais-je le cœur battant trop fort pour mon propre bien.

Et s'il était à lui ? Non. Impossible.

- **_A un petit garçon qui n'a pas eu la chance de remporter son combat. _**

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil droit. Mes bras le serrèrent aussitôt. Il m'invita à m'allonger sur son corps. Je ne me fis pas prier.

- **_Je suis désolé !_** Bredouillais-je un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Hey, ma belle ne te met pas dans cet état. _**

On resta dans cette position de longues minutes. Puis, un petit coup à la porte nous sortit de notre bulle.

- **_on arrive Gwladys!_** Cria-t-il me faisant grogner.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, me donnant mille frissons.

On finit par sortir du lit, prendre une douche et s'habillait. Gwladys nous avait prévus un petit déjeuner de champion, comme le souhaitait Emmett.

- **_Du thé ?_** Me proposa-t-elle une fois assise à table.

- **_S'il vous plait. _**

Elle me donna un petit sourire bienveillant avant de me servir. Ce matin, je changeais pour la première fois mes habites et piocha dans l'assiette d'omelette et de saucisse. Emmett me regarda faire inquiet.

- **_délicieux_**. Murmurais-je piochant à nouveau.

- **_Je te l'avais dit. Gwladys est une excellente cuisinière. _**

- **_Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde._** Fis-je lui administrant un clin d'œil.

Après le petit déjeuner, on resta sur le canapé du salon, télévision en bruit de fond. Les femmes de ménages, ne virent jamais dans cette pièce et ce faisait discrète dans le reste de la maison.

- **_on sort faire une balade ?_** Proposais-je me séparant de ses lèvres.

Il fit tout de suite la moue. Ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_et mon programme, on fait l'amour toute la journée ?_**

- **_Une pause d'une heure, mon grand. _**

Il fit sourire sa main du bas de mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à mes cheveux. Il fit perdre sa main dans ma chevelure me rendant folle de désir.

- **_Em' !_** Bredouillais-je.

- **_Ou veux-tu te balader_** ?

Ses yeux étaient pétillants d'envie.

- **_au parc ?_**

Il hésita un peu.

- **_juste la moitié... ça nous fera prendre l'air. La semaine je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me balader._**

- **_Pas de shopping ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il à moitié.

- **_Non. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. En fait, je préfère commander sur internet le plus souvent. _**

Emmett m'embrassa brusquement.

- **_merci, bébé. Je déteste le shopping._**

J'éclatais de rire tandis qu'il me guidait vers l'entrée. Au récupéra deux paires de chaussures classique pour se sentir à l'aise. Je pensais que nous allions prendre le 4x4, cependant il me surprit en se dirigeant vers une magnifique moto noir.

- **_sérieusement ?_** Questionnais-je les yeux pétillants.

- **_Si tu es d'accord, oui. _**

- **_Oh que oui. _**

Emmett me trouva un blouson avec les protections, un casque et une paire de gants.

- **_J'adore !_** Dis-je m'installant derrière lui.

Mes jambes, mon torse et mes bras se collèrent à lui. J'avais la position parfaite. Ce qu'il remarqua.

- **_Déjà fait à ce que je vois._**

- **_Mon frère en a une. Il m'emmenait partout avec lui avant. _**

Pensait à mon frère me rendit triste. Il me manquait profondément. Emmett ne fit aucun commentaire et prit la route.

Au parc pas mal de monde. Surtout des familles. Des couples avec enfants. Ou sans. Des groupes de sportif également. Des joggers, des joueurs de football...

Emmett trouva une place, attrapa nos casques et les attachas une des roues grâce à une chaise.

- **_en route, baby girl._**

Je roule des yeux en récupérant sa main.

- **_t'es super sexy comme ça !_** Soufflais-je à son oreille me serrant contre lui.

- **_Et si on rentrer_** ? Dit-il bougeant les sourcils de haut en bas.

- **_Non, Bad Boy... on marche un peu. _**

Emmett ne se fit pas prier. Il m'avoue quelques minutes plus tard que cela faisait du bien et qu'il n'était pas venu au parc depuis des années. On parla pour la première fois de son ancienne fiancée et un peu de Benjamin. Finalement nous avions pratiquement fait le tour du parc (soit deux heures de marches) lorsqu'un joggeur attira mon attention. Il arrivait en face de nous et semblait tout heureux de nous croiser ici. Heureux, mais très surpris.

- **_Tu connais cet homme ?_** Me renseignais-je fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme avait un look plutôt … sexy, remarquais-je, tandis qu'Emmett souriait grandement.

- **_c'est un de mes meilleurs potes !_** Dit-il simplement.

- **_Hey ben, Emmett McCarty qui fait une promenade un samedi matin ! Je crois que je vais prévenir la presse._** Le charia-t-il avant retirant ses écouteurs et serrer la main d'Emmett.

- **_Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une cause perdu._**

- **_Je crois surtout que cette ravissante femme est la responsable de cet exploit. _**

Il m'administra un clin d'œil joué avant de me tendre la main.

- **_Jasper Whitlock, meilleur ami et associé._**

- **_Olivia Day. Euh..._**

- **_petite amie_**. Souffla Jasper tout sourire.

J'en restée sans voix. Petite Amie ? Ouais j'aimais beaucoup cette idée. Jasper resta pas loin de cinq minutes avec nous avant de nous saluer et de reprendre son jogging.

- **_il est cool._**

- **_Ce n'est pas mon meilleur pote pour rien. _**

- **_Et qui est l'autre ?_**

- **_Edward Cullen._** Dit-il me jetant un petit regard.

J'avais beaucoup entendu parlait de lui. A une époque, il faisait les premiers de magasine et souvent pour la presse à scandale.

Une fois le tour fini, Emmett proposa une autre balade. Celle-ci se fit en moto. Une des plus belles balades. Malheureusement, une chose terni cette journée. Un texto de Benjamin. Emmett était sous la douche lorsque je le reçu. Nous allions nous remettre au lit. De toute façon nous l'avions très peu quitté depuis notre retour.

**_« J'ai besoin de te parler. Appel moi. Je t'en prie. Ben. »_**

Supprimer. Téléphone éteint, dans le sac. Il était hors de question de lui parler. Encore moins de le voir. J'allais pourtant devoir retourner chez moi et récupéré mes affaires. Toutes mes affaires. Mais avant, j'allais devoir parler avec Emmett. Je ne savais pas si ma venue ici était définitive ou momentané.

*/*

Lundi matin.

Retour au travail. Retour à la civilisation. Autant samedi nous avions réussi à sortir deux longues heures de l'appartement. Autant dimanche fut... exclusivement réserver à notre bulle intime et à notre libido. Le réveille avait été difficile. Surtout quand on dû sortir du lit et se séparer du corps de l'autre. Emmett avait bougonné dans son coin depuis ce moment. Même Gwladys me lança un regard surprit et inquiet au petit déjeuner.

Il m'avait abandonné dans le parking de son appartement. Il avait décidé de prendre son 4x4. Gaspard devait me conduire ce matin.

- **_tu fais attention à toi._**

- **_Promis ! _**

- **_Et tu m'envoie un message si ton emploi du temps change._**

J'ai tout de suite froncé les sourcils.

- **_du genre ? _**

- **_Si tu fini plus tôt... ou si tu décides de faire un tour ailleurs avant de rentrer. _**

- **_Emmett..._** chuchotais-je posant ma mains sur sa joue. **_Je ne vais pas aller chez moi et encore moins voir Benjamin. _**

Il resta silencieux. Quel tête de mule ce type !

- **_d'accord, je te promets de t'avertir. Content ?_**

- **_Oui._**

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Incroyable ce mec.

Gaspard me conduit au travail sans dire un mot. La radio en fond sonore m'allait très bien. Mon téléphone contenait dix messages textes. Tous de Benjamin. Il voulait me voir. Me parler. Encore. Encore... et encore.

- **_je serai là, à votre sortie._** Déclara telle une promesse Gaspard me sortant de mes songes.

- **_Merci_**.

Le savoir là, me rassuré. Surtout si Ben, passait à l'improviste.

- **_Avec plaisir madame._**

Gaspard était un homme bien. Emmett avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à son service.

La matinée ce passa plutôt bien. Surtout depuis que j'avais ce petit truc dans mes bras. Il était magnifique. Non, plus que ça. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer. Il luttait le pauvre, contre la fatigue.

- **_Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?_**

Le vétérinaire me regarde avec des yeux pétillants. Je ne sais pas s'il couve des yeux la petite boule de poil entre mes bras ou … moi. Cette pensée me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Notre vétérinaire en titre est petit, trapu et âgé. Monsieur Pavo était marié depuis dix-huit ans et semblait avoir retrouvé son célibat, lorsqu'une femme de moins de trente ans se trouve près de lui.

- **_oui, il est très beau._** Dis-je simplement en caressant la boule de poile dans mes bras.

- **_Vous pouvez le prendre vous savez !_**

Je hoche la tête avant de reprendre place à mon siège, derrière le bureau de l'accueil. Le petit chaton blanc et noir sur mes genoux. Je le regarde attendri. Les clients se succèdent dans le cabinet toute la matinée. A midi, j'ai eu le temps d'aller me chercher un sandwich à la va-vite. Deux nouveaux clients attendent lorsque je reprends place derrière mon bureau.

- **_c'est sa patte... elle semble être casé._** Sanglote une femme d'environs mon âge.

Son compagnon la prendre aussitôt dans ses bras.

- **_c'est la chienne de mon père. Il est partie en vacance et je devais garder un œil sur lui... mais... _**

Elle sanglote à nouveau.

- **_ne vous en faites pas. Le Dr Pavo va très bien s'occuper de lui. Vous pouvez repasser ce soir ?_**

- **_Oui, bien sûr !_** Déclare aussitôt le compagnon de la femme incapable de parler maintenant.

Je leur souris doucement et il quitte les lieux. Je me remets dans mes dossiers lorsque des miaulements se font entendre de plus en plus fort. Hors, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chat aujourd'hui en pension.

- **_Hey, ton petit bonhomme a besoin d'attention._** S'amuse Joana, la seconde vétérinaire des lieux.

Elle a dans ses bras ma petite boule de poil. Joana le pause sur mes genoux et tourne les talons.

- **_hey, je ne vais quand même pas m'occuper de lui ?_**

- **_Je crois qu'il t'aime bien._** Glousse-t-elle à mi-chemin entre mon bureau et le sien.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que le chaton me lèche les doigts.

- **_tu vois !_** Glisse-t-elle avant de partir définitivement.

Durant l'heure qui suis-je passe mon temps à guetter du coin de l'œil mon ami le chat. Il est si mignon que je rêve de le prendre avec moi ce soir. Emmett risque de m'étrangler si je le fais. Du moins, je le pense fortement. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux. Pas même un poisson rouge. Mes parents détestaient ça. Benjamin n'était pas contre l'idée, mais été allergique au chien donc... pas d'animaux. Et ce petit chaton me regardait avec tellement d'amour que... bon c'est décidé, je le prends.

Ma conscience me cri que je n'ai pas d'appartement. Que je vis actuellement chez mon petit ami... que... quoi ? Emmett mon petit ami ?

Humm... oui, il l'est, réalisais-je tapotant sur mon clavier avec qu'une seule de mes mains. De toute façon, pestais-je mentalement, personne ne viendra le réclamer. C'est le Dr Pavo qui l'a trouvé ce matin dans un carton, devant les portes du cabinet. Une personne qui voulait s'en débarrasser ni plus, ni moins. J'allais donc officiellement devenir la famille du bébé chat.

Dix-sept heures trente. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'Emmett depuis ce matin. Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Il m'avait prévenu que sa journée allait être chaotique. Finalement j'ai craqué. Le petit chaton se trouve dans le même carton ou on l'avait trouvé.

- **_Tu rentres en métro ? _**Risqua Monsieur Pavo, fermant la porte du cabinet à clés.

- **_Euh... _**

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche du véhicule qui devrait être... là. Je souris aussi au chauffeur du véhicule qui n'était autre que... Gaspard.

- **_on est venu me chercher._** Soufflais-je mal à l'aise. **_A demain_**.

Monsieur Pavo est un peu surprit, mais ne dit mot. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, alors que j'avance vers la berline noire, aux vitres teintées. Gaspard m'ouvre déjà la portière arrière, sourcil froncé.

- **_Bonjour Mademoiselle Olivia. _**

- **_Bonjour, Gaspard. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? _**

Ma question le déstabilise.

- **_oui, très bien et vous ? _**

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire en réponse et entre dans la voiture.

- **_dois-je mettre le carton dans le coffre ? _**

- **_Surtout pas._** Dis-je vivement. **_Euh... Gaspard ?_**

Il tient la portière ouverte et passe un peu la tête dans le véhicule.

- **_vous croyez qu'Emmett aime les animaux?_**

J'ouvre un peu le carton et analyse la réaction de Gaspard. Il semble sur le point d'exploser de rire, mais se retient. Difficilement.

- **_je ne sais pas, Madame Olivia. Nous n'en avons jamais eu, jusqu'ici._**

- **_ok. _**

Gaspard sourit à nouveau et ferme la porte derrière moi. Il me conduit avec fluidité et sans perdre de temps dans un petit magasin avec qui nous traitions pour acheter deux trois produits pour mon nouveau colocataire. Gaspard me surprit à vouloir s'occuper du petit animal pendant que je faisais mes courses. Déjà un de conquit, réalisais-je.

J'achetais rapidement un grattoir et une couchette étant donné que j'avais récupérer des croquettes pour chaton au travail. Le serveur m'aida à tout mettre dans le coffre, puisque Gaspard avait toujours bébé chat dans ses bras. Il me le rendit presque à contre cœur pour pouvoir conduire, ce qui me fit grandement rire. Lui un peu moins.

Gwladys était elle aussi en amour devant le chaton. Il allait bientôt falloir lui trouver un prénom, mais j'attendais Emmett pour ça. D'ailleurs, il arriva vers les coups de vingt heures. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Chuang et lui. Ils discutaient à voix basse l'air de rien. Emmett la cravate pratiquement défaite. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en délaissant le chaton. Emmett croisa mon regard une seconde plus tard.

- **_on en reparle demain._** Souffle-t-il à Chuang, avant de lui souhaiter bonne soirée.

L'ascenseur se referma sur Chuang. J'avais appris que son appartement était en dessous du notre. En fait, l'étage inférieur avait été aménagé en trois grands appartements. Ainsi Gaspard et Gwladys en avait un chacun. Emmett prenait soin de son personnel. C'était tout à son honneur. Le baiser qu'il me donna lorsqu'il fut devant moi, me coupa le souffle. Je vis même défiler devant mes yeux quelques taches noires. Grace au ciel, il me tenait si fort contre lui, qu'il ne remarqua pas mes jambes en cotons.

- **_tu m'as manqué._**

- **_Pareille, mon cœur. _**

Il sourit grandement face à cette appellation.

- **_tu as déjà mangé ?_**

- **_Oui, mais Gwladys a mis ton assiette au chaud._** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Je sentis le corps d'Emmett se tendre tout à coup.

- **_Olivia ?_**

- **_Hum ? _**M'inquiétais-je.

- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_**

Je cligne des yeux une seconde, surprise. Puis, je réalise qu'Emmett parle d'un truc derrière moi. Je me tourne presque au ralenti et aperçoit « Le Chat » en train de se lécher les pâtes à quelques pas de nous.

- **_euh... surprise ?_** Risquais-je me reculant un peu plus pour voir le visage d'Emmett.

Cela n'avait pas de prix. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux plissais il semblait analyser la situation sous tous les angles. Je le vis fermer, ouvrir et refermer la bouche avant de grommelais des mots inondables.

- **_Ce n'est pas une bonne surprise, visiblement._**

Je me recule très vite de son corps et part en direction de mon chaton. Il s'arrête aussitôt de se lécher et avance lui aussi vers moi en miaulant adorablement. Une fois dans mes bras, il ronronne en se frottant à moi.

- **_voilà, je vais déjà devoir te partager. _**Soupire gravement Emmett, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Il me tient si fermement contre lui que j'ai du mal à respirer normalement.

- **_Em', ce n'est qu'un chat._** Rigolais-je délicatement.

- **_Qui demandera beaucoup d'attention. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les animaux ne sont pas les biens venu chez moi. _**

Je lève les yeux vers lui et maintient le contact. Je veux ce bébé chat. Je veux qu'Emmett me laisse le garder.

- **_D'accord, bébé. On va le garder... mais au moindre problème, il part !_**

Un cri hystérique sorti de ma gorge tandis que je l'embrassais un peu partout sur le visage.

- **_Merci_**…

- **_Bon je vais prendre une douche._** Clama-t-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de disparaitre en direction de la chambre.

*/*

Je n'en revenais pas. Mes affaires avaient toutes … disparu. L'armoire que j'utilisé depuis mon arrivé était … vide.

Est-ce que cela était une façon de me dire que notre « histoire » était finie ? Mon cœur battait vite et fort à cette pensée. Non. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Je me sentais... revivre. Ou peut-être vivre tout court. Je ressentais tellement de chose avec lui. Beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale.

Lorsque je ressorti de la chambre, Emmett se trouvait appuyé contre le mur en face. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Je détournais les yeux, les larmes prêtes à rouler sur mon visage. Je n'osais pas parler. Ma gorge de toute façon était nouée par le chagrin.

- **_Approche_**. L'entendis-je dire sensuellement.

J'étais à deux doigts de défaillir.

- **_Olivia, approche !_** Dit-il avec plus de conviction.

Ce que je fis en avançant d'un pas.

- **_encore !_**

Nous étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Un pas de plus et mon corps entrerait au contact du sien. Hors, cela aurait été une torture pour moi. Je sentis une caresse sur mon visage. Tel une plume. Mes yeux se fermèrent, lorsque je sentis ses dents venir mordiller mon menton.

- **_Arrête de douter de toi. De Nous. Ça me met en … colère. _**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sous le choc. Emmett souffla fortement lorsqu'une larme roula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya avec son pouce avant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Un sanglot éclata dans le couloir. Le mien.

- **_bon dieu, Olivia calme toi._**

Comment voulait-il que je me calme ?

Il me tira un cri de surprise lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et qu'il me hissa contre son corps. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Mes mains autour de son cou.

- **_accroche-toi plus fort. _**

Je le fis sans me poser de question. Emmett me conduis jusqu'à sa chambre, puis dans son dressing. Je restais bouche bée lorsque je vis mes affaires sur tout le côté droit. Les siennes occupant le côté gauche.

- **_Gwladys à tout déménager aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Pas te rendre triste !_**

- **_Je suis désolé !_** Reniflais-je peu agréablement.

- **_tu pensais réellement que j'allais me sépare de toi ?_**

Je ne répondis pas.

- **_Olivia ?_** Grogna-t-il durement m'attrapant le menton durement.

- **_je... je crois que j'ai perdu confiance en moi._** Terminais-je très bas.

- **_Que veux-tu dire ? _**

Voyant mon état, il m'invita à retourner dans la chambre. On prit place sur le lit côte à côte.

- **_Olivia ? Parle-moi. _**

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

- **_c'est tout bête, mais de savoir que Benjamin m'a trompé ça remet tout en question. Dans ma tête._** Soufflais-je du bout des lèvres.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui est remise en question, ma belle ?_**

- **_Presque tout. Ma vie. Ce que je veux. Toi. _**

Il cligna des yeux surprit.

- **_moi ?_**

Je hochais la tête lentement.

- **_s'il a pu me faire ça après des années de vie commune qu'est-ce qu'il t'empêche de le faire après une semaine avec moi ?_**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand et tout son corps se tendit. Je me maudis d'avoir parlé de ma peur première.

- **_tu as peur que j'aille voir ailleurs ?_**

Nouveau hochement de tête. Plus faible par contre. Emmett me souleva du lit et me posa sur ses genoux d'un mouvement plutôt brusque. Il me tient fermement le visage entre ses mains. Pour ma part, croiser son regard furieux me coupa toute envie de bouger et de parler.

- **_écoute-moi très attentivement. Je n'ai trompé aucune de mes anciennes copines. Même la dernier qui le mériter. J'ai un profond respect pour les personnes qui partage ma vie privée. Alors retire cette idée de ta jolie petite tête. Comprit ? _**

Ma tête pivota de haut en bas, plusieurs fois d'affiler.

- **_parfait. Que dois-je faire maintenant pour te prouver ma sincérité et te faire comprendre que je veux de toi dans ma vie ?_**

Oula... la conversation venait de prendre un nouveau chemin. Etais-je prête pour ça ?

- **_je ne sais pas !_** Couinais-je, alors qu'il m'embrasser du bout des lèvres mon menton.

Emmett resta silencieux, sans arrêter ses baisers. Sans arrêter de me fixer.

- **_humm... après demain, je dois participer à une sorte de soirée associative, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ? _**

- **_Il faut une jolie tenue pour ça ? _**

Il rigola un peu avant de répondre.

- **_oui, une jolie tenue pour une jolie fille._**

- **_Alors on a un problème ?_**

- **_Du genre ? _**

- **_Je vais devoir aller à mon ancien appartement. _**

La réaction fut radicale.

- **_il en est hors de question._** Hurla-t-il.

- **_Emmett du clame, je vais juste chercher mes « jolies » robes. _**

- **_Nous avons qu'à en acheter d'autre. _**

- **_Hors de question._** Pestais-je avec force à mon tour.

On se fixa de longues minutes sans rien lâcher.

- **_de toute façon, je dois m'occuper de mes affaires. Je ne vais quand même pas les laisser définitivement chez lui._**

Cette fois, j'avais gagné. Mais cela n'arrangea pas son énervement.

- **_je déteste l'idée._**

- **_Gaspard pourra venir avec moi._** Fis-je pour calmer le jeu.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard d'Emmett.

- **_non. _****_Chuang_****_ viendra avec toi._**

Ma bouche en tomba.

- **_ton homme de main ? Sérieux ?_**

- **_Oh que oui. Je refuse que ce trou du cul te touche. Avec _****_Chuang,_****_ je suis certain du résultat. _**

J'explosais littéralement de rire, sous son regard perdu.

- **_la jalousie vous va très mal, monsieur McCarty._**

- **_Dit-elle avec humour !_** S'étrangla-t-il avant de me mordre l'épaule.

Je couinais aussitôt me dandinant sur lui. Pas bonne idée. Il siffla entre ses dents lorsque son sexe se nicha sous ma partie sensible.

- **_hum... bébé, j'ai très envie de toi._**

- **_Moi, encore plus !_** Fis-je passant ma langue sur ses lèvres. **_Mais on doit mettre les choses au clair avant. _**

- **_Je t'écoute. _**

- **_Je peux rester ici ? Y vivre, je veux dire !_**

- **_Oui. Je le souhaite plus que tout. _**

- **_Donc cette appartement et maintenant le nôtre ?_**

- **_Oh oui bébé. Le nôtre ! _**

Il m'embrassa avec force, me laissant à bout de souffle.

- **_donc, j'entre et sort quand je le souhaite ?_**

- **_Tu dois prévenir avant par contre. Je veux savoir où tu es... tout le temps._** Dit-il avec force.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Il resta silencieux. Trop à mon goût.

- **_si tu veux que je le respecte ce point, je dois savoir pourquoi._**

Il bougonna contre mon cou, des mots inaudibles avant de souffler bruyamment.

- **_J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ça me rassure de savoir où tu es... au cas où !_**

J'en restée bouche bée.

- **_tu as peur ?_**

- **_Oui, Olivia. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses... que je ne puisse rien faire. Ou arriver trop tard. _**

- **_Mais, il ne m'arrivera rien. _**

- **_Tu ne peux pas le s'avoir. _**Dit-il vigoureusement. **_Tu ne peux pas faire face à l'imprévu._**

Il marquait un point. Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre d'autre de toute façon.

- **_autre chose ?_** Dit-il après de très longues minutes.

- **_Ton copain... Jasper ?_** Murmurais-je presque.

- **_Hum..._**

- **_il a dit que j'étais ta « copine ». _**

- **_tu es plus que ça… mais, pour les autres c'est ce que tu seras ! Pour le moment_**.

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine.

- **_donc nous sommes un couple._**

- **_C'est ce que je souhaite. Et toi ? _**Dit-il me regardant les yeux pétillants.

- **_Moi aussi. C'est ce que je souhaite. _**Fis-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

- **_Attend, un dernier point... ma douce. _**

Je grognais contre sa bouche avant de me dégager.

- **_Olivia... je pense, en fait j'en suis certain... je vais te présenter à mes parents._**

- **_Quoi ? _**Criais-je sous le choc.

D'accord, j'avais plus vraiment envie de sexe là.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre ? **

**content et contente ?**

**a très vite pour la suite **

**Sabrina **


End file.
